


Walter's Tad - part 13

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Family, Humor, Romance, oh gods pirates too, still love crumbly cakes xxxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 40,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So now we admit this story was always about Ianto, not his son like he wanted you to think. Things are changing as babies start appearing around him and he gets that familiar glow of baby brain. Of course...the brain is a funny thing.If you've not read this from the first one it may not make sense sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was baking a cake with the new recipe book Jack had got him for his birthday and so far it smelt yum. Even if it was made from the boringest ingredients known to mankind and he had looked at the book with open dismay, he had to admit that maybe Jack had been right.

After all, he was feeling a lot better these days and his kidney stats had improved to 63%. He had watched his children's faces as he had told them and their joy made the bland diet worth it.

The Black Beauty sliding across the cobbles was early and Ianto frowned as he lifted the cake out to cool and closed the over door in time to step aside for Jack to swish through the kitchen.

"Why are you home so early?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack pace through their living room like he was seeking a suspect.

"A rookie mistake" Jack snarled, "Silly cow didn't check her six entering a room and almost got smoked. I had to shoot and I could have killed him. Just a homeless person who was afraid, holding a pipe. Shit, it looked like a gun and she turned an identified it as such."

"Come here, I take it you only shot his shoulder?" Ianto dropped the tea towel onto the table and opened his arms, Jack relieved to find comfort. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No" Jack sighed, "Thank god we have the vest cameras now. Open and shut but I'm benched until thy clear me. Fuck!"

"Well, we could go to the cabin early?" Ianto suggested, "The kids would love a day off school. We go tomorrow and have to nights away, clear our heads?"

"Clear …Ianto I …"

"Don't go off at me" Ianto said calmly, "I can see you are upset, of course you are but this is not my fault and going off at me will only make you feel worse later. You know I am right."

Jack nodded and slumped at the table, rubbing his face, "Sorry babe. I am doing that, sorry."

"OK" Ianto sat, "Then we stay and fight it."

Jack smiled as he reached out and took his hand, "I love you Doctor."

"I love you too Captain" Ianto replied as he squeezed back, "We will talk to Captain Smith, we will sort this out. Don't worry."

"I just can't believe she was so stupid" Jack sighed, "She wasn't one of mine, she was a transfer from Donnelly's group. Damn."

"Hey, what did I say?" Ianto crooned, "Besides, you're here for the scan pictures now."

"What?" Jack perked up.

"The girls are coming over with the latest scan pics for our fridge door" Ianto gushed, "Apparently wee Bean is sucking his thumb."

"Ahhhhhh, really?" Jack grinned, then he went still, "His?"

"Yeah" Ianto clasped his hands together, "I don't think Charlie realised she said it and I didn't point it out but she said it a few times. His tub. His little foot."

"They wanted a boy" Jack said happily, "I'm so glad. Wow. Tonny has stuff that we can pass on, like keeping it in the family in a way."

"Just what I was thinking" Ianto smiled as he watched Jack perk up, "They are wanting to talk nursery ideas so I think they will be letting the cat out of the bag, we have to act surprised, OK?"

"Of course" Jack said as if insulted, "What do you take me for?"

Ianto roared with laughter as Jack joined in.

The incident was pushed aside.


	2. No joke

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"I'm sorry but she has made an allegation against you" John Smith said to Jack as he watched Ianto blink slowly, picking at the papers he had placed before them.

"Allegation of what!" Jack was still openly confused, "There were witnesses, how can she …"

"Jack, sexual allegations" Captain Smith said softly, knowing the shock it would invoke and not surprised when both men reared back at if slapped.

"Why?" Ianto was the first to peak.

"Huh?" Jack blinked.

"What does she think this will solve?" Ianto continued to speak the Smith, "If she thinks it will somehow keep her in the squad? If so she is terribly mistaken as there is no way Jack can possibly work with her now. Any chance he had of training her is gone."

"It's not about her career love" Jack sighed as he let his hands fall open in the table, "It's about mine. My contract is up for renewal soon, with this over my head I will be offered early retirement. I will loose the squad and she will get to stay. She's punishing me for going off on one and telling her I was going to get her badge taken off her. Deflection."

"Survival of the fittest" Ianto said softly and Jack nodded morosely as Smith watched with interest, this side of Ianto was so well hidden that he had only seen it in the most intense situations and here he was seeing the Hoodlum emerge once more.

"What do I do, sit home on suspension like a good little pervert?" Jack muttered.

"What can you give me" Ianto spoke with more demand than question as he focused on Smith, "Give me all you can, I need to know who she is, what she said and the video footage from the shooting. Can you give me those or will I have to acquire them?"

Smith rose and cleared his throat, "I can't give you the evidence in an ongoing investigation Sir, sorry. I'll see you out."

As he spoke Smith calmly slid a manila folder into Ianto's hand and rose, steering them towards the door and Ianto rose as he slid it inside his jacket and he nodded his thanks as they headed out.

They sat in the Ghost for a while, Ianto knowing Jack needed to process this. He had to be the one to speak first, he had to feel some control here. Ianto waited patiently.

"I didn't do it" Jack said softly.

"Of course you didn't" Ianto replied calmly, "You don't even send me dick pics, why would you send it to her and not tag me in?"

Jack looked at him and saw Ianto's gentle concern under the joviality and he leaned over to hug him, relieved that there was no problem between them. Of course he believed him, he knew his level of love for him.

"Stalker level" Ianto muttered and Jack realised he had spoken out loud, laughing shakily as he settled back in his seat and Ianto stated the vehicle.

"Dick pics?" Jack said once he was in control of himself again, "My phone doesn't even have a wide lens."

Ianto snorted and turned into traffic as Jack started to regain himself and he picked up the folder, flicking it open to read what he was being accused of, feeling better by the minute as he read the allegations.

"It says Texts and Pics, all via phone messaging as evidence" Jack said as he read, growing even more relieved, "Tosh can crack this. Shit, we find where she got them from, we prove she set me up!"

"Don't worry Cariad, we will" Ianto said firmly as he was already heading in the direction of Torchwood and their friends, John was going to be furious. Almost as much as the man currently squeezing the driving wheel to death.

Yes.

They would sort this shit out in no time.


	3. Hot potato

Ianto looked edible and Jack glanced at him more than once, finding comfort in the confidence he oozed along with his sexuality.

The mediator seemed almost star struck as they swept into the room where the young officer sat with her council and she immediately looked afraid, turning to her support person as they settled across from her.

"Captain Harkness-Jones, you are accompanied by…" the mediator asked with his pen poised.

"Captain Smith, Heddlu Senior Officer. I am Doctor Harkness-Jones, Husband of the Captain and this is our Technical support Doctor Toshiko Sato" Ianto waved a hand at Tosh who lowered her chin to peer over her glasses at him.

"Ah, is she cleared…"

"Doctor Sato is cleared through the Heddlu data base and has the correct clearances to be here, as well as a full license to carry her weapon at all times" Ianto continued to speak and more than one turned to wonder where a weapon could possibly be within the tight business suit she wore, her petite body looking like a child's.

"We are here today to decide if any further action is warranted in the allegations set forth by Ms Heath" The mediator said and they settled for the first part of the game, letting her speak first and do the tears and big eye thing.

Ianto found it strange, maybe Gwen had taught him to look beyond big eyes and tits, seeking the craftiness hidden within and he found himself smiling as she described her PTSD from his actions against her.

"You find this funny Doctor?" her lawyer snarled.

"Actually, yes I do" Ianto replied with a serene smile, "She is putting up a good show but unfortunately she doesn't have all the words to the song she is trying to sing. I know it inside out and backwards and I can tell you without any doubt in my mind that this show will be over when this thin man sings."

They all stared at him as he smiled serenely back.

She burst into noisy tears.

"Doctor Harkness-Jones is a psychologist who is familiar with PTSD and other trauma related after affects" Captain Smith informed them, "He has had a chance to review the allegations and I believe we can now move to our side of the table. Doctor Sato?"

"I have traced the text messages back to a cell phone that is currently in the upper left hand dresser drawer of her bedroom" Tosh said as she looked down at her notes, "I have surveillance footage of her purchasing the phone the day of the shooting as well as the records from the nearby cell tower showing the messages were all sent that night. You see, you can change the time clock on the phone to fool it, but you can't fool the servers."

Tosh then looked up at the girl over her glasses and frowned, "You see, the real crux of the matter is the picture of a man's penis. This picture."

The screen on the wall flickered to life and a picture of a man's crotch appeared, "You can see that it is quite suggestive and as you can probably see from Ianto's expression of confusion, that is not Jack's penis."

"That is…well" Ianto started to snigger, "Um. Well. Sorry, I've not seen it until now. I don't like to sound shallow but I do not think THAT is something that would lure me to the dark side, really?"

Tosh giggled as Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows "What my lovely husband is trying to say is, ah, I am more than a handful, if ya know what I mean."

"Besides" Ianto giggled, "Jack is…clean. Like, Jack doesn't have pubic hair, he's smooth and…."

Ianto cleared his throat as Jack grinned at him, "All for you, lover."

"I see" the mediator turned to face the other side of the table, "Comments? Rebuttal?"

"Actually" Tosh said once the silence was uncomfortable, "I have passed this on to the fraud division, apparently this is an offence and they would like a wee word with you once you leave here. Your suspension papers are here, I was asked to pass them on as I am an authorised document processer and server. You are hereby suspended without pay until it can be ascertained what exactly happened here where as I do believe Jack is now cleared for duty?"

"Yes" the mediator said with open anger, "Young lady, I suggest you and your lawyer stay a few moments after the Harkness-Jones team had left."

Ianto rose regally and slipped around his chair, hooking the cane into the palm of his hand with such grace that it was barely noticeable, "Well, good day to you all and may we never meet again, no offence sir."

"Good day Doctor Harkness-Jones" the mediator smiled as he watched them leave, turning back to a shrinking woman with rage.

"I suggest I leave you all to talk for a little while, then others may want a word."

He stalked from the room to go calm his beating heart, the sexuality on display had been….

Hot.


	4. Fun mate

Jack's birthday, Valentine's Day and he couldn't believe they managed to sneak it past the kids like he had hoped. Ianto had made noises but accepted it was Jack's choice to tone it down as the inquiry had taken the wind out of his sails a bit. It was barely a week since the hearing and Jack was still shell shocked about the entire thing.

They had even managed to go into town for dinner and a movie without too much fuss.

Jack held Ianto as he thanked the gods, the music down low as the house slept around them.

They had returned to find the children already asleep and chocolate mousse in the fridge as the note on the table had promised, Chrys a good girl taught well by Mama.

Now they danced, Jack holding Ianto tightly, letting him place his weight and trust in his arms as they swayed to the record playing and Jack kissed him lovingly.

"Did you see how small that dick was?" Ianto slurred, sleep threatening and Jack adjusted his grip around his waist as he half lifted him. "I mean…really?"

"I know baby, I thought you were gonna swallow your tongue with the insult" Jack crooned and he lifted Ianto into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom where he gently laid him on the bed, "you have a wee settle while I feed that dishwasher, the hungry beast."

Ianto grunted and kicked off his slippers, rolling into the pillow that smelt of his beloved. Jack rushed to clear the kitchen and then return to wrestle his sleepy man into the blankets then join him.

"I was thinking" Ianto said after a while and Jack made a humming noise of interest.

"Cabin."

"You want to go to the cabins love?" Jack said with delight, then he felt a stab of cold dread, "You mean sell them, don't you."

"Don't' be a numpty" Ianto snorted into his neck as he wriggled, "It's Stephen's birthday on the 8th of next month. Only a couple of weeks away. Eighteen. Then Walt will be sixteen, can you imagine?"

"Time to get him a real car" Jack agreed, "I know we talked about it last year and let him tinker on that jalopy in the shed for now he is old enough I think maybe something sturdy and safe."

"I was thinking a Jeep." Jack said as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders, "plenty of room for gear in the back and sturdy roll cage and stuff."

"Hmmmm, I see that" Ianto hummed, "summer with the canopy off."

"Summer at the lake house with all his friends, crammed into the their cabin as we play old foggeys complaining about the youth of today."

Ianto started to snigger, "Then you running down the pier naked to skinny dip with them terrorising them half to death."

"Oh yeah" Jack misled into the dark, "I can totally see that baby."

"Ton, a few feet behind running too" Ianto giggled, "asking anyone with trunks on what their problem was."

Both men giggled and then the door creaked. "You wakes?"

"Hey son, come on" Jack said softly as he flipped the covers back off Ianto and Ton ran to clamber in with glee.

"You gone out" Ton hissed, "You gone all dinner and baths time too."

"I know, dirty stop outs, that's us" Ianto whispered as he cuddled his son, the comforting body spooning him hugging them both.

"Dirty pirates" Ton agreed as he clutched at Ianto like a little baby not a big boy he was becoming.

"Guess we need to go to the lake and wash off then" Jack said softly and Ton made a squealing noise as he wriggled against his Taddy.

"Shhhh, you'll wake the other pirates" Ianto muttered, kissing his little boy's forehead.

"Yeah, right. Good thinking" Ton said as he settled to sleep, "They'll get too excited to sleep."

Jack started to snort softly into his husband's hair as they tried to settle and Ton sat up to address him.

"Look here, you might be the captain but I'm the Fun Mate!" Ton growled "There will be no fun if you do not behave!"

Jack looked at Ton as he gave a wonderful 'Ianto' impression and then Jack started to giggle again.

"Fun Mate?" Ianto asked.

"Well, you are Daddy's First Mate. I don't want to be Second Mate. So, I'm the Fun Mate" Ton exaplained like they were dense, "I don't' swab the poop thing, I am the bomb!"

Ianto stared into the dark as they settled again and Jack finally got a hold of himself, then Ianto had to say, "Swab the Poop."

Ton threatened to leave them if they didn't calm down, they had obviously had too much sugar.

Gods, but that didn't help sleep one bit.


	5. looking forward to the lake

The kids were excited as they packed, Ianto reminding them that Ton still had school even if they were home schooled and correspondence.

Ton howled as he flopped on the floor like his strings had been cut and Ianto laughed as he tried to pick him up and explain that it was Thursday, only one more sleep and they would go after school tomorrow.

"Oh gods, why didn't you start with that instead of the whole horrible doom thing!" Ton demanded angrily as he picked up his book he had dropped, "Gods Taddy. You know that I need all the facts!"

Babs stopped walking as she watched his display, "Was I that bad?"

"Worse" Walter answered as he passed, "You were so bad we argued about whose turn it was to make you happy."

"Really?" she asked with horror, and then she turned to look at his face, "You …you shit. I almost believed that!"

The boys sniggered as she slapped at them and Ton watched them with growing annoyance.

"Don't just stand there, pack something!" he demanded stomping off muttering about bloody monkeys.

"Monkey?" Walter asked his Tad, "Did he just say something about monkeys?"

"Not my monkey" Ianto said with a straight face, "Not my circus."

"Seriously?" Walter blinked, "Not your monkey? Tad, you are the bloody ring master and you know it."

Ianto laughed along with his son as he pulled him into a hug.

"Tad, I'm too big for these" Walter said as he threw his arms around him anyway.

"Walter, what do I say?" Ianto said softly.

"Never too big for cuddles" Walter smiled happily as he squeezed his Taddy gently.

Ianto hummed happily as he watched his family pull things about and organize, Babs ever the task master and their clothes were soon laid out for the next day as their bags sat partially packed.

"We taking dogs?" Ton asked and Ianto nodded as he watched Ton dance about, flicking the scarf in his hands.

"The dogs" Ianto said after a while, "Are we taking THE dogs. You can say a complete sentence, don't be lazy darling."

Ton rolled his eyes as he nodded, knowing his Taddy was right he had tried to slip one past him. It worked for others. "Tadda?"

"Yes Babba?" Ianto replied as he wrote his list.

"Can I please have a hug?"

Ianto shone as he turned and pulled his baby into his arms, almost big enough to rest his arm on now.

Still his little boy.

Ianto was looking forward to the tranquillity of the lake, maybe the water would soothe and he knew the afternoon spent sitting on the dock as he watched the kids argue in the row boat would be both soothing and terrifying at the same time even as he knew they could all swim.

He then sighed as he looked at the list, screwing it up.

You know what?

He had to start releasing the reins sometime and maybe this was a good exercise to see how they would fare without his overbearing eye.

Ianto lobbed the paper into the basket by the fire and settled back.

This weekend the kids were going to be in charge.

Let's hope they were ready.


	6. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/40oed6hnz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The kids took off screaming as if they were still little beasts, Ton helping get them in the mood and John ran after them whooping as well.

"What's wrong" Ianto said to Chrys but she shook her head and went inside, so Ianto followed and settled to watch her unpack the food.

"I don't want to talk about it" she muttered when she realised he wasn't going anywhere. Her anger thrummed as she slammed cupboards.

"Those hinges can't handle that level of attention" Ianto said softly as he watched, "Chrys? Are you pregnant?"

Chrys' hand stalled, the bananas inches from the bowl.

"I think so" she whispered.

"You've not done a test?"

She shook her head and turned to face him. He knew she was trying to ignore the problem, like it might go away the same as she did with Babs.

"Well, we needn't get all upset" Ianto sighed softly, "Might be a false one? Sometimes a woman misses for no reason at all."

"Three months in a row" she whispered and Ianto knew he was right.

"No biggie" Ianto shrugged, "We will simply adjust."

She looked at him morosely, "But I don't know what to do. I don't want a baby, John and I agreed that we were not parent material. What will I do?"

"Chrys, one thing you need to know about men is what they say and what they mean are two different things" Ianto said as he took her hand and squeezed, "Seriously. Jack will look me in the eye and say he doesn't want steak for tea then crow when the steak is put on his plate. John says he doesn't want to fuck up. That's all. He wants you. He loves you and if you say you don't want kids, he will agree. Tell him you need to both wear green for Friday and he'll check his wardrobe."

She started to sniffle and he pulled her into his arms, "Oh Chrys. Just when I thought my baby days were over you come and give me fresh hope."

"Really?" she sobbed as she melted into his chest.

"Oh darling, I am so excited I might wet meself!" Ianto said gleefully, "Another Baby Johnny. Oh gods, we are all doomed."

She laughed softly as she hugged him back, "We will have it with you, right?"

"Of course" Ianto answered, "I will fight you for it. Tidally Winks? Or would you prefer Snap? Winner takes all? Well, you can keep John I guess."

Now she was laughing for real as she relaxed, her relief raw, "I don't' want to leave. I don't want a place on my own, I want to be here with you."

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted, "One big family, you are my sister as much as John is my brother. You stay here with us. We all share. Besides, Ton would die if you left him, you know he prefers your smoothies to anyone else's."

"Chrys?" John was suddenly there pulling her into his arms as he looked at Ianto with confusion, kissing her and crooning with worry.

"John, we are not sure but we think Chrys might be preggers" Ianto said softly, "We might have a new baby in the family."

John stalled and stared at her, "really?"

She nodded.

John leapt up and started to crow, leaping around the room as he yelled with glee, clapping and stamping his feet.

Chrys gaped.

"See?" Ianto whispered, "Twypsns."

Jack entered to watch John have his weird happy dance, joining in as he caught on to what was happening and they watched Jack and John hug each other as they jumped up and down.

Chrys smiled as she relaxed.

Ianto would take care of things.


	7. Pause

They agreed to keep it from the kids until they knew for sure, the promise, the hint of 'maybe' enough to fill everyone with a happiness that made the weekend so much fun.

Then on the Sunday afternoon as they were packing up to leave Ianto felt his knees give out and he sat heavily on the bottom step of the cabin, looking for Jack who was down at the pier checking the boat was secure.

Ton was screaming with rage at leaving, wanting to stay another day as the other kids cajoled him into the SUV and John was carrying the food baskets for Chrys like she was already too heavily pregnant to do so herself, her own worry fading as she saw how happy he was with the hope of a new life.

Ianto leaned against the railing and took a deep breath, opening and closing his hand as he listened to the world around him.

_Calm down._

He closed his eyes and listened to Jack's laughter as he tried to stop the dogs from jumping in, then his growls as he tried to get them out. Walter was changing lenses as Stephen called out that he was on a higher shutter speed, whatever that means. The photos as Jack squealed, followed by a splash were sure to be a highlight.

Ianto tried to focus on one thing, tried to focus.

_Calm._

Ianto took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Ton standing there in front of him watching.

"OK Tadda?"

"Yeah, just needed a moment to breathe" Ianto said, knowing his baby understood these things. Ton nodded and canted his head.

"Tadda? My Chryssie got a baby in her?"

Gods, but he had that Jones eye.

"I don't know" Ianto said truthfully and Ton nodded, he Taddy didn't lie. "Would you mind if she did?"

"Nah" he shrugged as he considered and dismissed.

"Are you OK?" Ton asked more strongly this time settling against Ianto and throwing an arm around him, "Let's breathe then."

Ianto leaned into his boy and let the warm body comfort him more than the water ever could, the peace and tranquillity mixed with his little one's love healing.

"Babe?"

Ianto looked up at his dripping husband, "Bloody dogs tipped me in. Gotta get in and change."

Ianto struggled to rise and Jack reached out to grab him, "Ianto? You OK?"

"He's fine" Ton answered, "He's just breathing."

Jack laughed as he kissed Ianto and then headed inside, Ianto slipping his fist into his pocket as he leaned against the railing now, watching the dogs roll in the grass to dry themselves.

He was OK.


	8. Over the fence

Owen was gleeful as he checked the results, his love for Babs well known and he was jiggling with glee at the thought of another little changeling.

"Yep, stuffed good and proper!" he said happily, watching John's face light up as he pulled Chrys into his arms.

"Ianto said I need to ask for stuff" she pulled out a list and Owen started to laugh as he held out his hand for it.

"I'm surprised he's no here breathing down my neck for a scan" Owen chortled.

"Actually he's been quiet since we got back, I think the weekend tired him out" Chrys sighed, "I shouldn't have said. He would have let me do everything but the moment he knew he started to take over again."

"He been sleeping? Eating OK?" Owen focused on the important thing he had almost missed. A baby and Ianto not here to smother.

"Sleeping great. Slept all the way home and then went to bed saying his leg was sore." John said with a nod of his head, "this morning he was slopping around in his old man robe like his Tad or something."

Owen nodded as he leaned back and looked at the list, "Right let's sort these vitamins and supplements."

Owen saw them on their way then quietly cancelled or moved his appointments for the rest of the day before leaving his office and driving to the village to find his patient.

Ianto was sitting in the garden still in his robe, feeding the birds.

"Shit, it's worse than I thought" Owen said sadly, shaking his head, "For Godsake don't accept any orange slices."

"Huh?" Ianto looked up at him with confusion.

"Godfather? He died in the garden? Shit, you are spacey" Owen snorted as he sat and reached for Ianto's hands, "He was playing with the kids, orange peel in his mouth. Remember?"

Ianto grunted as he watched Owen, then he pulled at his hands as he realised what he was doing and Owen nodded with satisfaction as he finally let go.

"Left side" he said softly, "Your leg too? Or just your hand?"

"My leg was numb for a little while but it bounced back" Ianto said with a sullen glare, "My hand is taking longer."

"You should have said."

"And ruined the weekend, right" Ianto snorted, "Three hours from the nearest hospital, the Golden Hour was already gone before we even started so why make a thing of it?"

"This could be a precursor to something bigger, you know what this is!" Own scolded, then sighed as he saw Ianto's jaw tighten. "I didn't mean to infantile you. Mate, you know I want to smack you right?"

"It was a little one, I know the signs and this is why I had an appointment booked with you this avo, but your receptionist said you were cancelling for the rest of the day." Ianto said in reply as he finally held his hands out again for Owen to examine him.

"I want an MRI, CT scan and pet scan …"

"I know the drill. It was small one, not a full blown deal." Ianto said softly, "It's OK Owen. It wasn't a stroke. It was just a warning."

Jarred stood in his back yard listening and he slowly, quietly crept back inside until his heart rate calmed.


	9. First hurdle

Jack had arrived home to find Owen there with Ianto and he had immediately known something was wrong, especially with the lack of a Ton anywhere.

Ianto had been pleased and relieved when Carl had come over and said Jarred was offering a sleepover inside camping experience if Ton brought his sleeping bag. The huge bag of marshmallows Ianto sent him off with had pleased their boy no end too.

Jack settled at the table and watched Ianto do that plucking at the tablecloth thing he does when nervous so he focused in Owen instead.

"Out at the Lake House, Ianto had a wee episode the day you left. Sat on the step and didn't want to get up" Owen said calmly and Jack nodded, "Mate, he had a wee haemorrhage."

"Huh?"

"A bleed in the brain or a blockage that cleared suddenly" Ianto whispered, "I had a little…something Cariad. I didn't want to get up because my leg was weak and might not have supported me."

"You didn't say" Jack whispered back, "You sat there and I dripped everywhere and you could have been…I mean, it's a precursor right? A minor bleed could be the start of….of…."

"Stroke" Owen said with confidence, "This was not one of those. I have examined him and it looks like it was just a minor infarction but I want a full battery of tests to make sure there isn't something lurking that is bigger. I also want to review his blood pressure medication and he is grinding his teeth right now because it means a stay in hospital while I do it."

"How long?" Jack's voice took on a childlike quality and Owen felt the love between the two men as Jack reached for Ianto's hand.

"A few days? Definitely overnight OK?" Owen said softly, "I know you don't like being parted, a private room with two beds, OK? I'll pull as many strings as I can. Promise."

"This isn't an end" Ianto said calmly to his beloved "Just another hurdle. We will adjust, I will take more or different meds and we will monitor and adjust. I have not faltered, just another gate latch to open, that's all."

Owen watched Ianto comfort Jack as huge tears ran down Jack's face and he nodded with each squeeze of Ianto's hand.

Now Owen knew why Ianto had been so quiet on the way back, he had been practicing this. Knowing the worst as yet to come.

"The kids" Jack gasped, a sob escaping with the words.

"When we know the facts" Ianto agreed, "You know they will want all the facts. When we have percentages, numbers, and outcomes even information sheets of the medications…then we tell them calmly and united. OK?"

"Don't leave me" Jack whispered as he swallowed thickly.

"Where the hell would I possibly go" Ianto smiled softly at him, "Let's face this as a warning, a little warning bell went off and we can fix it. If there is a bleed or something still there they can stop it. If there is a blockage they can clear it. We can do lots of things to stave off a big one. Thank the gods it's not a diet solution. I don't think I could take another restriction."

Jack started to laugh weakly as he pulled Ianto into his arms and he looked over at Owen, "We can fix it, right?"

"Mate, I will do everything I can" Owen assured him, "You think I want to lose him either? Shit, these kids would turn feral in a matter of days."

Jack closed his eyes and breathed his love in.

He held him tighter, just in case.


	10. Medical Advancements

"One in six people worldwide will suffer some form of stroke in their lifetime with hand and or arm impairment. This new test is one developed in New Zealand that can predict a major stroke and your prognosis for recovery." Owen said as he sat by the bed, "This requires no special equipment and will be done without fuss, OK?"

"This is the first study to predict an individual's potential for motor recovery using measures obtained from that patient in the initial days after stroke. This information can be used to tailor rehabilitation before it begins." The gentleman said with the strange twang of Kiwi accent "My team is now involved in a three-year trial of the algorithm at this hospital. If the numbers look good we can save you a lot of trouble and secondary tests."

"Look a Transient Ischaemic Attack or TIA as we call it is like a mini-stroke or a warning sign." The doctor explained, " TIA is the same as a stroke, except that the signs last for a short amount of time and no longer than 24 hours. Although the signs do not last long, a TIA is very serious. It means there is a problem linked with a high risk of stroke. More than one in 12 people will have a stroke within a week after a TIA."

Jack's sharp intake of breath made Ianto cringe and Owen was quick to jump in.

"Medication can help reduce the risk of stroke and improve your health." Owen assured them both "Medications prescribed after a TIA work in different ways. They may make blood less sticky. Anti-platelet medication e.g. aspirin, clopidogrel. We can give you something to prevent fatty deposits from building up. Cholesterol lowering medication e.g. simvastatin, atorvastatin…we can check your blood pressure meds and change to cilazapril or quinapril, to thin then blood to prevent clotting with something like e.g. warfarin or dabigatran. We just need to work out what combintions work."

"Gods, I'll rattle" Ianto sighed.

"A TIA doesn't usually have an impact on day to day activities. However a person who had a TIA shouldn't drive for at least one month, because of the risk of a stroke occurring after TIA." Owen said softly as he watched Ianto frown, "A doctor must give a medical clearance before you can drive again."

"Don't' you worry about that, the next month is going to be so quiet Ianto will go mental" Jack said as he rose, his movements jerky as he slammed the chair back and snatched for his coat.

"Mate, this is not something Ianto did or…."

"Owen, it's OK" Ianto soothe, "He's not angry at me. He's angry at himself for missing the warning. For not stopping this and for not being able to shoot something to make it better."

"I'll be outside" Jack said thickly before leaving and Ianto sighed as he settled back in the bed.

"He needs a minute so he can walk out with you and ask anything that would annoy me" Ianto said to the men, "He is so upset right now. Give it a sec, he'll come back in to kiss me goodbye. Just let him have a moment to pull himself together."

"What do we do about the kids" Owen asked and the door swung as he asked, Jack coming back in with red eyes and a determined look.

"I will tell them Tad is having tests, they will suspect something but will wait knowing we will tell them when we know something and can do it together" Jack said as he sat again, "Babs will be upset and seek Walter. Stephen will hide in his room and Ton will simply ask who will make his sandwitch."

"I come home tomorrow, right?" Ianto said as he held out a hand, "We tell them then. We sit and talk and reason. I…should I tell Walter first? I don't know."

"This is Walter" Jack sighed, "He will know already, right? Gods."

"It's OK, we're OK. Walk them out and then come back and lay with me" Ianto said as he canted his head for a kiss, "This was a warning, let's take it as a good one. A positive one. I didn't ignore it, I didn't mistake it for just my silly body. We will sort the medications and I will be fine."

"You had better be" Jack said with finality, "I need you forever."

"I know love" Ianto smiled, "Me too."


	11. promise

Ianto listened as Jack tried to soothe the child on the phone and then held his hand out.

"Ton? Are you being a bugger for John?"

" _Wrong PJs, I want my spider ones." Ton growled down the phone, "where are you, he's no good at PJs Taddy!"_

"I know love, he needs training, maybe you are the right teacher for him" Ianto tried another tactic, "You know you are so good at showing me stuff, can you please help John learn about PJs?"

" _Gods, I do all the work around here"_ the boy complained and Ianto found himself grinning at the phone as he agreed. _"Back tomorrow?"_

"Yes love, I will get back while you are at school and when you come home I will be there waiting" Ianto assured him.

" _Come get me?"_

Ianto closed his eyes against the pain of having to say a word he seldom did to his little love, "No. I can't, sorry. When I get home I will be tired because you know I get tired in town. You come home to me and I will be so relieved to see you."

A sigh as Ton considered.

" _You will come home."_

"Yes Tonny bum, I will come home" Ianto smiled softly now, "Do you want me to bring you something?"

 _You"_ Ton's voice was quiet _, "Just you. I need you. You come home and be OK. Tell Daddy I will try hard to be good. You need to come home and be my Taddy."_

**Oh gods, he knew.**

Ianto closed his eyes as a sudden rush of emotion washed over him and he took a deep breath, "I will come home and we will cuddle on the sofa bed with a movie, how does that sound? We will have some yummy treats that I will not eat and we will love each other to bits."

" _OK"_

"Ton, it's OK love" Ianto whispered, "Taddy is OK."

" _No. No you're not"_ Ton sighed _, "But I know you will be, Daddy is looking after you. Uncle Owen too, right? You come home."_

"Yes love" Ianto swallowed, "I love you more than the moon and the stars and the black bits in-between."

" _And I love you more than Minions, cake or bubbles"_ Ton replied _, "Go to sleep Taddy, wake up better now."_

"Love you darling" Ianto smiled then his smile faded as he listened to some sort of commotion, then a new voice was on the line.

" _Where are you, are you sick? Are you and Daddy having sick, disgusting adult time?"_ Babs was demanding and Ianto giggled with mirth _, "I know you shave again and I know you dry cleaned that dress I want when I am big enough to fit it, you had better not let him rip it, or …gods, he doesn't take it off with his teeth or anything doe he? I will never wear it now, why did I think that?"_

"Babs, stop reading those romance fan fictions this instant" Ianto chuckled, "Daddy does not remove my clothing with his teeth, you should never have that image in your head. Now I have it in my head, it's wrong. Imagine his arse up in the air like that, wrong. Gods."

Babs laughed prettily then made kissy noises and hung up, letting Ianto drop his hand and phone into his lap as he laughed.

"Undressing you with me teeth?" Jack asked from the chair by the bed as he removed his shoes to climb up, "You're too ticklish and would writhe like a bloody fish out of water each time I breathed on your skin."

Ianto's eyes were still dancing as Jack slid onto the bed and gently gathered Ianto into his arms, the other bed long discarded as too far away from Ianto.

Like….

It was another bed.

Ridiculous.

Entwined, they slept.

Owen watched from the doorway with test results in his hand, then turned to go look for more he had been waiting on.

He was feeling a whole lot better after seeing the numbers, soon they would too.


	12. words without comfort

They were ready for them, Ianto settled comfortably in the sofa bed and the low table pulled around so he could use it for a bedside table. He was carefully placing the information sheets and booklets.

Jarred stood reading one with interest, "So…since you get bad hands you could have just overlooked it then?"

"Yah, I just felt different" Ianto nodded, "I might have just shrugged it off but I had a weird feeling and made an appointment to go see Owen. When John and Chrys told him he came to me. God thing really, I would have got behind the wheel and what I I'd had a major stroke while driving or something."

"But…are you still at risk?" Jarred looked up with concern.

"One in twelve suffer major strokes, yeah but recognising this warning means we are a step ahead with medications and tests" Ianto nodded his face lighting up as little Izzy reached for him. She clambered up and rubbed her little face in his chest before settling and Jarred sighed.

"Little bugger, oi!"

"She's OK" Ianto smiled as he cuddled with her, "I miss Ton being too big to fit in the crook of my arm like this."

"Is Chrys Preggers?" Jarred suddenly asked, his eyes wide, "Only, I seem to think…she looks..ya know?"

"Yep and yep" Ianto smiled back, "Seems she is."

"Wow" he grinned at Ianto, "Another Babs."

"There can never be another Babs but we know they make beautiful babies" Ianto smiled, then his smile faded as he noticed Walter in the doorway watching him silently. "Hello love."

"You're sick again" Walter said as he strode forward to snatch up a fact sheet, then his face changed.

"I had a wee episode, this is because of the Cancer medications I took, it weakened …"

"I can read" Walter muttered, appearing angry but Ianto knew he was upset and gruffly trying to hide it so he settled back to let his son read. After a while he looked at his father.

"So…not a stroke?"

"No, it can be called a mini-stroke, it is more of a warning" Jack amended.

"Medications, watching. I might be absolutely fine." Ianto added.

"Tad, you had cancer. The downside to beating it is that we will always have something else happening" Walter was calm now and he sat, rubbing his face as he processed "So…this says no driving for a month, right?"

"Trust you to read that bit" Ianto snorted.

"You mean Uncle Owen gives you some of these…Warfrin or whatever and it thins your blood, lessens the chance of a clot?" Stephen had also entered and stated to read but now came the real problem.

Babs.

She looked at the rug over her Taddy's legs, the two boys with matching looks of doom as they looked at information sheets and he legged it, racing from the house and across the field.

"Shit." Jack sighed, "I'll get her."

He walked really, really slowly.


	13. illumination

Jack knew where she would be and he took his time hoping she would cry herself out and be more reasonable, you had to time it just right with this one. Ianto was so much better at this, Jack never quite got the hang of these delicate talks but he knew as long as he spoke truthfully she would listen.

That was the other thing with this one.

She smelt lies like Ianto smelt darning to be done on his Great Coat.

Jack found her sitting on Heck's Seat staring out over the headstones with silent tears rolling down her face so he sat and waited.

She fiddled with her skirts and then planted her feet in the dirt, kicking at the tufts of grass.

"I think Manny overdid the lights. I can see his entire shop lit up and it's not even dark yet" Jack said after a while, "I think Tad will want a word with him about how many are solar and how many are on the grid, you know Tad."

"Is Taddy dying?" she whispered.

"No, not yet" Jack replied sadly, her poor wee heart bleeding all over the grass under their feet, "Tad had a little bleed in his brain but Uncle Owen said we were lucky that we found it, caught it and he can treat it. Taddy has to be more careful…"

"She snorted and looked at him accusingly as he held his hands up to defend himself and said "I know…I know…but now more than ever he will have to accept some smothering. You know it will kill him as much as the cancer did to watch us bumble about without him at the helm but it has to be this way."

Bleed in the brain, like a stroke?" she was wiping her tears as she tried to understand.

"Yeah, not quite one. Like…the red lights flashing to warn of impending doom. We saw the lights. We reacted before the doom part could happen" Jack surmised, "Tad had a lot of tests he's already done, will keep doing and more pills to moan about."

"Dad, you have to step up too" she turned to him, "Your work is getting in the way, Tad needs to feel part of things but he will keep going when you aren't about. You need to remember you have Torchwood, Papa is so overrun at the moment with the terror alerts. So many people needing security."

"I know love" Jack sighed, "Papa has been trying to keep it all together, Aunty Tosh was just telling me today that work is backing up. You know, I had time to think out at the lake, before this even happened. This thing with this new recruit has made me see how much I've changed. I don't enjoy it anymore. Not like I enjoy being with Tad. Maybe it's time to retire."

"Would you be able to do that?" she asked "and not blame Tad?"

"I would never blame Tad" Jack smiled as he gathered her into his arms, "Tad is my world."

"As it should be" she agreed as she laid her head against his shoulder and they watched the village start to light up as night closed in together.


	14. Dropping the Mayoral Title

Ianto sat at the head of the table and started to feel uncomfortable as the silence stretched, then Manny spoke.

"So…It's not because of the thing about…"

"No Manny" Ianto replied softly, "It's just time. I've loved being mayor but its someone else's turn to wear the chains now, I need to drop those shackles and enjoy my retirement."

"So…we can still call on you though, when we need you, right?" another asked with open dismay.

Ianto sighed as he saw no way around it and he said the hated words, "I had a wee bit of a stroke."

The chambers erupted as the village gave support, complained that they weren't told sooner and to Ianto's amusement some even asked what that meant for the upcoming fete.

"I will still be about, still lend a hand and still read at the school, work in the library" Ianto flapped his hands to quieten them down, "But the kids are getting older, I am getting frailer and to be completely honest I'm stuffed. Physically, emotionally…my life is more precious now and I want to enjoy what time I have left, I want to be greedy. Selfish. I want it all."

"Good for you!" Manny smiled happily, "Well done!"

Ianto grinned as he relaxed, seeing the roof still intact and not likely to fall on his head as he gave control to someone else, then he finished the meeting and they headed out into the early evening air.

"That Jack's late night" Jarred said as they walked slowly.

"Said he had something to do at work still closing stuff out I guess." Ianto shrugged, then as if called Jack swung the Black Beauty past them and the brake lights came on as it halted, then started to back up as Jack hung out the window.

"Hey good looking" he called out to his husband, "Nice arse."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jarred giggled softly.

"Any chance of ….like….a date? You know? Dinner? Bath? Rubber duck?" Jack waggled his eyebrows as Jarred sniggered.

"I don't know" Jarred called out before Ianto could, "You look kinda…shady. How do I know you are trust worthy?"

"Ah… I have…hang on" Jack disappeared into the SUV, then his head popped out again, "I have two binkies, don't know why since he hasn't used one for ages, eight lollipops, a bag of cheese chips and three peppermints. How can I possibly be a bad man?"

Jared laughed as Ianto walked around to the passenger side and Jack leaned out to wink at Jarred "Pity, you missed out young man, you snooze you lose!"

As he roared off Jarred laughed and shook his head.

Bloody mad that one.

No wonder Ianto needed a rest.


	15. splashing in there?

"What do you mean retired" Ianto asked for the third time as he sat in the bathtub blinking owlishly at his husband who sat at the other end lovingly washing his foot for him.

"I mean, today I handed in my papers, closed my last case and formally retired from the force" Jack repeated slowly knowing Ianto was seconds away from a fit.

Ianto blinked again.

"Life is precious, you are precious. More precious than a file that can sit on someone else's desk as easily as mine" Jack sighed, "I'm not actively solving cases or doing field work, my involvement with the squad was purely training. I am done wiping their arses for them. They can bloody well sort themselves. You are the only one I care about."

"So…so you can wipe my arse instead?"

Ah. There it is. The misdirected anger as Ianto realised he had caused this decision, taken something Jack loved away and Jack lifted his gaze to lock into Ianto's tear filling eyes.

"I want to be with you" he said calmly, "Every time I walk out the door I feel like I forgot something. I did. You. I want to sit at the table while you make tea, I want to read the paper while you snavel the crossword, I want to be with you. I want to be selfish."

Ianto recognised what he was saying as the meeting comments swirled in his mind and he relaxed, letting go of any shame in this, trying not to blame himself for this.

"I have been thinking about it for a while, always one more team, always one more recruit to put through basic. Then I realised I was cycling" Jack said as he released the foot and retrieved the other one, "I never wanted to be full time, I just missed the thrill. Now I just miss you."

"I'm your thrill?" Ianto teased and Jack grinned as he massaged between the toes making Ianto squirm and grunt.

"Baby, you're my everything" Jack finally whispered as he rinsed the foot, then kissed the toes.

"Oi!" a voice filtered through the door, "You splashing in there?"

Jack laughed as he rose from the water and opened the door to let Ton in and the boy looked at the two men suspiciously then started to pull his clothes off.

"I did call you, you said you were finishing your dance for the horses" Ianto giggled at the annoyance wafting off their son. Ton's answer was a grunt as he clambered in and went for Ianto's lap where he curled up like a little boy, not the big fella he was becoming.

Jack got back in his end and now started washing Ton with a sponge, "I was just telling Tadda that I don't have to be a SWAT man anymore."

"But you like it" Ton answered, "You are good at it. Why? So Taddy can have you now?"

Jack went to reply and found he couldn't, grunting instead as he filed the sponge and considered the answer. Ton smelt bullshit a mile away.

"I wanted to be with Taddy" he said as he soaped hunched shoulders, "I miss him when I am away and worry. I want to love him and squeeze him and be here with him."

Ton nodded as he agreed, he did too after all.

"I will still help Papa and Aunty Toshi at Torchwood so I don't made Tadda crazy" he assured them both, "Just…more here, less there. Yeah?"

"So we can build that play house?" Ton asked, his eyes getting that shifty look to them when he thought he was being furtive and Jack tried not to laugh as Ianto grinned at hm.

"Well, maybe a little doggie one might be nice" Jack said as he rinsed Ton's back now, "Maybe it's your little doggie that will need a house."

Ton sat bolt upright and turned to stare at his Daddy, then he squealed as he clutched at Ianto with wide eyes, "A doggie? A real one? For me? Not a biggie, like a squishy one? A movie watcher and shadow chaser? Like…mine?"

Jack laughed at the water splashed and Ton made to get out.

"Not now ya numpty" Jack chortled, "Tomorrow we will go find one that fits. OK?"

"Where!" Ton demanded as he settled back in his Taddy's lap with his hands clasped to his wee chest with glee, "A Dog Shop? What do they cost, can we afford one with Bab's hairdos?"

Jack sniggered as the bill for the last photo shoot had disgusted Ton as he looked at it on the table and told them how many hamburgers she had on her head.

Maths was agreeing with him so it seemed.


	16. Mr Badger the Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/oxx2ohhin/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto and Jack took Ton the next day, as promised to a dog sanctuary. Ianto couldn't face the pound and knew Ton would be overly upset at seeing dogs in cages so this fostering farm was the best they could find for his wee mind to understand.

"The people who can't give their doggies all the things they need being them here so they can have friends to play with until someone else can give them their loves" the woman knelt as she spoke to the little boy who was clearly the one in charge as the two adults gushed and flapped at every dog that raced past.

Ton had given them all a practiced stare and some were too big, too small, too dirty and one had this look that told him it would eat all the chicken nuggets.

Then under a bush he saw a little nose poking out and he walked over to crouch and peer in.

"That's Badger" she sighed, "He might be a wee bit big. He's a border collie crossed with a corgi. He's smallish but bigger than a lap dog. Badger. Come!"

Ton winced at her commanding voice and he sat back as the dog crawled out to show itself to be a black and white collie the size of Mr Günter's Scotch Terrier. The dog was clearly afraid and bewildered as it crawled on its belly to the woman's feet and Ton felt immediately attachment as he crawled after it and placed his arms around its neck.

Ianto made a step and Jack grabbed him, "Don't. It's not scary looking, maybe we can see if it likes him back. If it pulls away or shows teeth we can move on."

Ianto made a noise in his throat as his son then brought his face done to the dog's, his tender fat cheek by those teeth and then a pink tongue bellayed their fears and Ianto relaxed against Jack with a sigh of relief.

"So what do you call him?" Jack asked, "A collie corgi cross is what…a mutt?"

"He's Badger!" Ton said angrily, "He's a badger, look! Black and white like Mister Badger is. Cool. I bet he can do adventures too, all badgers are clever ya know."

Ton was off and chattering to the dog that seemed to be trying to understand as it let him drag in into his lap and he gently stroked it's head as he gushed, "Might need to have baths though, you know Tadda has rules about that but I know we can have adventures and then baths so it's OK if you want to do some water adventures. I don't have a boat, the stream is too little but the lake is big. Can you swim? I can swim."

Ton was smitten and Badger finally sat up and looked at the child as if considering then a paw reached out to gently pat his knee and Ton absently placed his hand over it as he talked animatedly "I know you are small enough to be allowed on my bed, Grub is too big and he squishes but you don't squish right? You might not fit my PJs though, do doggies have those?"

Ton rose and the dog did too, both of them headed for the SUV as Jack laughed and ran after them to explain there was paperwork and stuff but Ton was afraid they might change their minds and he already chose so the dog was hoisted up and they both sat imperiously looking over the seat at Jack as Ton waved at him to go away.

"Daddy? He doesn't fit a belt" Ton yelled as Jack started to walk away and Jack swung back to answer.

"A harness, I'll ask if they sell them here, if not we will go buy one OK? It clips to the seatbelt so he is safe. OK?" Jack grinned though the seats as he watched Ton turn on the DVD player and explain to his new best friend that they were going to watch a doggie movie so he didn't' get bored while they waited.

Ton was in love.

Jack wad relieved and headed to the office where Ianto was filing out a form and there was a box of stuff already on the counter with a harness sitting neatly on top.

"Badger belonged to an elderly man who passed away" the woman was explaining sadly, "Since being here he has failed to engage with anyone. The pound had brought him to me as a last resort before euthanasia. Seeming him react to your little boy was so lovely."

"I'll take the harness out do you have it listed love?" Jack asked as he kissed Ianto's neck and Ianto grunted as he kept writing.

Jack went out and showed his son how to clip Badger in and make him safe.

Two little monsters in the back of the SUV, ready to go.


	17. Borgis are cool

"A Borgi" Jack told Walter as he squatted to look at the happy little dog, transformed in the short trip back to the village.

"A Borgi" Walter repeated, "Sounds like an exotic alien race. Cool Ton, he's awesome."

Ton puffed excitedly as he watched Walter examine his choice, Walt's deft fingers rubbing behind ears and tickling under jaws as he looked at his teeth and stuff like a clever person does. Ton knew he had chosen well as Walt made happy noises.

"Well" Walter stood and the dog stepped back to his Ton master "He will fit nicely into the madness around here. Still young, about two or three years is he Taddy?"

"His little passport says he is three and a half, well done" Ianto smiled.

"He's perfect!" Walter declared and Ton walked exaggeratedly like Daddy does, leading his buddy away and Walter sniggered as he turned back to his Tad, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just tired after the excitement" Ianto smiled as he let Jack help him walk the short distance to the back door then Jack went back for the dog things and Ianto stepped into the house without any effort making Walter frown and clear his throat.

"He's into fussing" Ianto said softly, "He doesn't want me to overdo it and I may smother him with a pillow in a day or so but I am letting him fuss for now. He means well and I don't want him to think I don't appreciate him giving up his job for me."

"But you are OK" Walter repeated as a little boy and dog roared past with matching bandanas on, "You don't need fussing?"

"Walter love, I always need fussing even when I say I don't" Ianto assured him, "Look, I feel fine. These things don't always linger, I feel good. Great in fact. Hungry."

"You are?" Jack said with glee "I can make you a sandwich love, or would you like some soup?"

"Soup and toast soldiers please" Ianto asked and Jack raced for the toaster as a shrill scream followed by laughter wafted back in the door.

"The other dogs" Walter said suddenly, rising to check and he watched as the four huge beasts lumbered along with the stubby legged Borgi running along trying to keep up, then turning and running back to Ton.

"They OK?" Jack asked as he buttered the toast.

"Yeah, Ton thinks they are all playing, they seem to be trying to work out what he is" Walter laughed, "Grub just rolled him over to see if he has balls."

"Neutered" Ianto said as he settled, "All pound animals should be, the problem with so many extra and unloved is the amount of population explosions. He's not though. His owner died."

Walter sighed as he watched the little dog seem to laugh and race to Ton again.

"Well, at least he has some spunk" Walter said as he saw Babs and Bethy explode from the cottage and race for the dogs then Babs' screams of excitement started and she fell on the little dog with glee, Ton roaring and thrashing her with a bulrush as Bethy laughed and tried to help save the dog.

Badger popped up and seemed to laugh as he leapt on top of the little girl to slather her face with kisses before racing in circles around Ton as if to say he belongs to this one ta.

Yep.

Perfect choice.

Walter just hoped the little guy didn't mind wearing pearls and a tiara occasionally as that mad mare was insatiable.

Welcome to the family Badger Man.


	18. Snoozes

****

Ianto was sitting in the garden looking at Mama's roses as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Jack had wandered down to the store for some milk and Ton was at school, the sudden empty nest a rare treat as Ianto had lowered himself to the low seat that allowed him to see the flower beds.

A black and white head appeared in his lap with a soft sigh, Ianto smiled as he rubbed the floppy ears affectionately and accepted that this was another adjustment as the little guy sometimes wanted Ianto as much a Ton did.

Ianto wondered if the little dog saw him as his old master, an old man with kind hands and slow movements. Should he be affronted? Ianto decided he was touched and he crooned as he let the little dog place his weight against him and they enjoyed the bees buzzing past.

Myf likes her own space and Grub likes the other dogs. To have a little mate was kinda nice so Ianto closed his eyes and let the warmth of the furry child soothe like Ton's arms would.

Jack found them asleep, both snoring softly in the garden and he crouched to stroke Ianto's cheek as he woke him and whispered that the bed was much more comfortable.

Ianto rose unsteadily and Jack helped him in, Badger racing ahead and jumping on the end of the bed to wait and Jack hesitated with surprise as Ianto simply walked around the dog and climbed up with a soft groan, then placed his feet by the dog.

Badger laid his head on Ianto's legs and looked adoringly at him as Jack removed his shoes and joined him, "Got the milk. He had some plums too, feel like plums later?"

Ianto's answer was a sogh sift as he rolled and Jack opened his arms accepting his beloved.

Badger moved so he was once more touching Ianto and they slept some more.

Ton's voice woke them and Badger sat up with a soft woof of delight, leaping through the air and racing down the hall with his claws making little tapping noises.

"Need a new runner" Ianto muttered, "His claws will mark the wood."

"We can go shopping tomorrow" Jack said softly, "The Chalet that got some water damage is going to be refurbished right? Maybe we can look at furniture for it."

"And the lake house" Ianto yawned, "We wait until after school so the monsters can come, Ton might like a wee doggie toy or something."

"And something for Badger too" Jack teased and Ianto laughed softly as he kissed him.

Cheeky beggar.

Although …the growling sounds coming from the hall suggested Ton was in a tug of war with his furry mate, probably with one end of the little tug rope in his mouth again.

Oh well.

Little germs can be good for the boy's development I guess.


	19. SAFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/nnqzkp6un/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.io/)

Ton was the Tonny Monster Grass Serpent King …er…thingee.

Badger was the Badger Man Companion and they were on a mission.

A deadly one that they might lose an eye or something in.

Or a leg.

Ton saw a documentary about a little girl who lost a leg. He was wondering what it would feel like to have to hop everywhere for the rest of your life when she suddenly had a new one made out of stuffs.

Clever those leg people.

He then wondered if there are arm people too, if you can have a leg fall off then an arm might too.

Badger woofed softly to tell him they were near their quarrel…quarry.

"Thank you Badger Man, my brain was getting messy" he said in a serious Dadda tone and he peered over the edge of the little flowered border at Taddy who was sitting weeding half heartedly while as he watched the butterflies.

Oh, look at that. Taddy likes butterflies too.

Ianto smiled softly and flicked another weed behind him into the bucket.

Cool, great aim. Might be an assassinator, got to be careful here and get around the deadly aiming man if we are going to complete the mission with all our legs, after all Badger has four so he might lose one for sure.

Ianto focused on the weeding wondering when Ton had staring monologing for his wee mate, the constant talking so quiet only the dog could hear it most of the time and the interested looked he gave Ton accompanied by the occasional woof or grumble seemed enough to please the boy.

"If we just hang in there we might make it but if there is any danger and we have to run we need to remember not to run each other over or it won't work" Ton was muttering now, "I go right, you go wrong and we can't fail, OK?"

Badger swung his head to stare at him as if to ask what the hell he meant by that but Ton was already crouching, ready to spring for the back door, "ready Mister Badger Man?"

The dog canted his head with wonder at the strange little love he adored so much.

"GO!" Ton roared, leaping over the flowers and running like a cut cat, or at least a slightly drunk one and Badger's head popped up. Ianto would swear to Jack later in bed that the dog rolled it's eyes before following sedately, stepping over the boy who had slipped on the top step and flopped unharmed onto the lovely big fluffy runner he and Tadda had laid earlier and Ton chastised the dog for not knowing right from wrong as he commando crawled down the hall.

Ianto was laughing so much he was choking as he described the dog doing the crawl as well, the little tail swishing like mad as the dog seemed to laugh at the game.

Jack held the too thin body as Ianto laughed, feeling it shake with mirth and he felt some tension ease as Ianto shone with glee, his face devoid of pain or worry.

"He is a lovely wee guy" Ianto finished, settling his head on Jack's chest and Jack closed the book he had been reading prior to Ianto entering the room and placed it by the bed, shuffling down in the covers and they cuddled better.

A lot better.

With the door shut.

The click of claws as Badger did his last check of the night making sure his pack was all in bed went mutely thanks to the runner and he returned to his little master to cuddle.

Everyone was safe.

Badger closed his eyes and enjoyed the wee fingers pulling gently at his ruff as Ton cuddled him in his sleep.

Safe.


	20. like a pet or a parcel

Ianto knew this was going to happen and he had struggled to accept it but today he was not in the mood as for the third time Jack beat him to the kettle and made the cuppas.

Ianto smiled politely as he went to offer a biscuit but once again Jack was there, "Brownies? Cookies? We have this lovely banana cake here."

"Yeah, grand ta" Charlie said as she watched Ianto pull a face, and then settle.

"So, the next scan is soon?" Jack took the lead there as well and Ianto smiled politely again as Bobby snorted and looked away quickly.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Charlie said with obvious glee, "Was gonna ask if Ianto wanted to come."

"We would love to" Jack said happily and Ianto's head slowly swivelled to stare at him, a slow blink, then again with the polite smile and Bobby was choking to cover the giggle that bubbled up.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Just went down the wrong way" she managed to choke out as she watched Ianto slow blink again.

"Look, it's in the morning so you have work, don't you?" Bobby asked.

"Retired" Jack said happily, "Ianto has my undivided attention 24/7 these days."

"Ahhhhhh" Charlie finally saw the problem, "Actually Jack…if it's OK, I was hoping to take Ianto on his own. You know, it's a special one."

Jack pouted as he shrugged and she felt a heel, even as Ianto looked relieved. It was Bobby who relented, "Well, I don't see why Jack can't come too."

Jack looked triumphant as Ianto smiled serenely at him.

As Ianto rose to get his diary and Bobby looked at Charlie who nodded, then started to speak once Ianto disappeared down the hallway, "Jack, are you smothering him?"

"What?"

"I said, are you smothering him. He looks like he's ready to blow!" she snorted, "Have you not given him any time alone to do his meditating?"

"Meditating" Jack repeated, and then groaned.

"Right. So you went from never here to ALWAYS here, sure. I'm sure he's loving you in his grill all the time." She sighed, "Does he get to think for himself at least? You are even answering for him"

"Shit" Jack said softly.

"What?" Ianto asked as he returned and sat, noticing Jack was annoyed about something.

"I forgot I promised Walter I would collect his latest photo mags and that new lens he ordered from the other end of town." Jack said quickly and Ianto frowned as he nodded.

"How about we do the scan and then I zoom across to get the things while the girls take you for lunch, or we can meet back somewhere to eat, yeah? Maybe you and the girls can do a spot of shopping at the mall while I am doing my thing."

Ianto nodded as everyone looked pleased with themselves at giving Ianto a bit of time alone.

Of course Ianto was the only one at the table that actually realised he would not be alone.

He was just exchanging one jailor for another.


	21. Simmering

"Well now, there he is" Bobby waved out to Jack across the food court and he waved back as he saw her.

The scan had been lovely and Ianto was so touched that he had photos for the baby album but as Jack neared he wondered if the metaphoric exchange of leash was about to happen.

"Here he is then safe and sound" Charlie said happily, "We even got the food in."

Yep.

"And what did you get him" Jack asked as he leaned over Ianto to check and Ianto felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment as Jack reached over his shoulder and hooked the plate with the slice of chocolate cake from his tray, "And what's this then? Contraband on my watch?"

"Oh shit, sorry" Bobby said quickly, "He said he was allowed it, I never thought."

"No, no. My fault, I should have thought to text you the list of approved treats" Jack sat and took a bite of the cake as Ianto stared at him.

He resisted the urge to bark like a dog.

Just.

"I am also aware of the list and my numbers all week which have been down" Ianto said as calmly as he could with his teeth clenched together, "I was allowed a piece of cake."

Jack silently got out his notebook and consulted it as Ianto's eyes widened with extra shock at seeing IANTO'S FOOD written on the front of it for all to see.

"Fine" Jack shrugged, "Go get yourself a slice of the banana cake, has walnuts in it here. Good for your bowels."

Ianto blinked as the money peeled form Jack's wallet fluttered onto his tray and he stared at it like it was some weird alien.

"Go on then, I can see you from here" Jack waved his hand and Bobby got the first indication there was a problem as she looked down to see Ianto's hand clasping his trousers tightly.

"I don't' want banana" Ianto said sullenly.

"Fine. Sulk" Jack shrugged, "First you want cake, then you don't want cake. Babe, I know we don't have many treats these days but maybe you could suck on a barley sugar or something. Lets remember the entire family gave up goodies for you."

Ianto's hand twisted the fabric and Bobby's eyes widened as she saw the knuckles whiten, then he realised and straightened it shakily, "Fine. Never mind."

The drive home was in silence and as they neared the house Jack glanced over at Ianto who seemed to be asleep with his head lolling against the window. They pulled into the forecourt and John was rolling up the garden hose by the chalet.

"Have a good time?" he called out.

"Yeah, poor thing fell asleep" Jack stage whispered, "We had a great time. He didn't even end up buying anything after all that carry on about the mall."

Jack was opened the door as he spoke and barely had time to register the shoes before Ianto kicked him solidly in the midriff.

"Cariad, oh my gods, sorry" Ianto gushed as he slid down to the ground, "I didn't know you were opening it and I went to kick it open, are you OK?"

"Fine" Jack gasped as he struggled to get his breath back. Strong kick, Jesus.

"Oh. Good." Ianto straightened up and brushed his trousers down, "Gosh, maybe you need a lie down or something after such a tiring day of me."

Jack looked up with confusion as Ianto walked away.

Gods he was acting weird.

Like he was pissed about something.


	22. Coming to the boil

Jack was engrossed in the documentary about WWII fighter pilots when Ianto emerged from the bedroom. Jack looked up as Ianto made for the door with his book bag on one arm.

"Where are you going?"

Ianto froze, his hand on the door knob and he looked back at Jack with surprise, "The library."

"Why?" Jack sat up "You aren't rostered on for today?"

"No, but I still need a book to read for the love of the gods" Ianto sighed, "Look, you can see it from the bloody doorway. I just want a book out."

"Well, wait and when this is finished I will walk you down" Jack offered.

Ianto fumed as he went to drop his book bag, then he hesitated.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not a child that needs his Daddy to hold his fucking hand" Ianto said in the low voice that always meant 'Danger Will Robinson' and Jack gaped.

"Fine" Jack finally said, "I'll catch up when this is done."

"Fine" Ianto parroted back and left wanting to slam the door but the hydraulic arm stopped that. Something else Jack had installed so Ianto didn't have to push or pull the door too hard, it opened when you pushed the button on the door.

Gods, he wondered if he should check out old folk's homes and while he was at it, get a bloody walker.

He glared at the Mayoral Motor as he passed and told himself to think of a new name for it since he was no longer Mayor and he was half way to the library with a litany of insults in his imagined conversation with Jack when a voice rang out.

"Cooo-eeee. Mister HJ!" a high pitched voice called and Ianto turned to see old Mrs Greene waving happily at him, "Mister HJ, come see the orchids!"

Ianto placed his book bag on the wall by the letterbox and followed her into her house so they could travel though it to the hot house out back and her wonderful collection of orchids. Ianto loved orchids ya know.

It wasn't until he exited the house that he found there was a problem.

Jack stood holding the book bag with a look of fury and poor Mrs Greene apologised for 'taking' Ianto without asking.

Really.

While he stood there with Jack holding his elbow like he might bolt after a fucking rabbit or something Ianto came to a slow boil.

He once again imagined reins similar to Ton's.

"Right, home" Jack snarled.

"But I've not got to the library yet" Ianto grizzled as he was dragged back to the house and Jack flung the books at one of the chairs.

OK.

Ianto watched the bag break and the books bounce onto the floor as his blood boiled and he turned to watch Jack close the door on his life.

His freedom.

Ianto finally snapped.


	23. and.....there he goes

Jack was foolish enough to think Ianto was reaching for a book to pick them all up and it was not until one narrowly missed his head and hit the wall behind him that it finally dawned on him that he had taken things a bit too far with his smothering.

Ianto snarled as he chose another book, inwardly cringing at their misuse even as he swung and this time Jack ducked with a squeak as it sailed past and the window smashed behind him.

Jack turned to gape as the broken window and that was the final mistake as the third heavy book struck him fair in the back of the head. Jack blinked as something smashed and he registered the vase of flowers now dead on the floor. A paperweight left a good hole in the wall, imbedding itself so the glass ball looked like it was in flight still.

Jack held his head and turned back to see Ianto hyperventilating as he snarled and now reached for one of the ornaments on the mantle.

Shit.

"Ianto, you like that one love, it was Mama's" Jack said soothingly with his hands splayed in a tense hostage situation now, "If you break that you will feel even worse, calm down and put the figurine down, come on love. I'm sorry, I am a douche, don't break Mama's little lady."

Ianto was shaking with rage as he let himself slump into a chair and he carefully placed the little lady on the table, then rubbed at his face with his shaking hands.

"Fuck" Jack whispered, "That was a good one."

Ianto let his hands drop and he glared at Jack.

"I didn't' realise" Jack said with his arms wide in a shrug, "I was being and Arsehat, I know that but I didn't see it. I was just so….so…scared of loosing you that I made it hard for you to breathe. I know I do. Please don't run, don't shut me out. Let's work through this OK?"

"I am not your pet"

"No baby, you are my life" Jack responded immediately.

"I am not your chore!"

"No love, you are my enjoyment" Jack replied just as quickly this time too.

"I am not your child."

Jack hesitated, his mouth closing as he looked at the man still struggling to calm down. "I infantiled you? You feel like I was treating you like a child?"

"You ate my fucking cake in front of me like it was a punishment for daring to chose something you hadn't approved" Ianto hissed, "I wanted that chocolate cake you son of a whore."

"The cake? This is about the cake?" Jack spluttered with confusion.

"I am a grown man, I wanted cake. I wanted time to think, to enjoy and feel like a real live fucking person!" Ianto was off and Jack could only watch as he flapped about the room, alternating between hands on hips and pulling at hair, then one hand behind his head in that classic pose of annoyance, "You barely let me breathe. I'm surprised you don't have my toilet breaks pencilled in, but then again you are the fucking know-it-all about my bowel movements aren't you."

Jack leaned back in the chair as he now knew it was best to let him run himself out and he hoped it was soon.

"Maybe I need a big blackboard on the side of the house so people can book me, like a pool table or something" Ianto rampaged, "Maybe….maybe I can get a harness for the mayoral motor and you can get a remote control so you can wheel me from door to door at Halloween too…yeah Yeah? I'll dress real pretty, like a fucking…fucking…Quasimodo! Yeah, I can be him, lurching about the place drooling"

He didn't like the list being dictated to him at all.

"I'll talk to Owen about a feeding tube shall I?" Ianto threw over his shoulder as he picked up the figurine to place back n the mantelpiece, "Then you can even chew the fucking shit for me first!"

Had he really made Ianto feel this cloistered?

Ianto was weeping softly as he pulled his Mama's cushion from her chair to cuddle against himself like a security blanket.

"Well shit!" Jack sighed as he slumped.

.

.

.

.

Sandylee007 ...for you xxxx


	24. who is the Grup here

"Well Shit"

They turned to find Walter standing there with the book from the front garden in his hand, looking at the carnage he had walked into.

"Not now Walt" Jack said in what he had hoped would be a calm voice but they all heard the waiver.

"Tad? You breaking shit?"

"Why not" Ianto muttered sullenly, "It's all shit isn't it? Everything? This? Look at me. At least when a horse is put out to pasture they put a bullet behind its ear when it gets too much work."

"Ah for fucksake" Walter growled as he dropped the book onto the coffee table and Ianto looked up at his son with open shock at the profanity.

"Tad, get your head out of your arse. We are not here for you. You are here for us. You live for us, you know it!" Walter scolded, then he turned to his father, "Dad, you smothering him again? I warned you to go get a hobby or something or he would bash your head in with the rolling pin."

"I just want to be with him" Jack huffed.

"Dad. You just want to rule the world in your Great Coat" Walter snorted, "Tad needs to think. Time to process. He hates change, you know that. You are moving too fast for him, he shouldn't have to keep calling out to you to slow down, you shouldn't be telling him to catch up"

"But…"

"Dad!" Walter cut him off, "I have known you for almost all my life and it I know one thing about you it is how stubborn you are once you get your teeth into a project. Tad is not a project, he is your mate. Come on, remember after you were shot? Times that by ten. Tad is feeling squashed by all the love, affection, cloistering, badgering…sorry Badger not you boy, look Dad you are warm and loving and a wonderful guy. I Think you forget that you are really, really intense."

"Tad, you need to stop with the poor me shit too" Walter said as he turned to his other parental, "You are lucky to be here, we are lucky to have you but if you are so angry and sad all the time how is it helping anyone?"

Ianto was hurt and it showed on his face.

"I ate his chocolate cake in front of him and didn't let him have any" Jack said in a small voice as Ianto blinked back tears at his son's ire.

"Doesn't matter" Ianto said with obvious hurt, "I'm just a fucking killjoy to all concerned clearly!"

"I'll get you a whole cake" Jack said sadly, "I will even bake the fucking thing myself."

"Doesn't matter" Ianto shrugged, then came the dreaded word.

"Whatever."

Walter facepalmed.


	25. return to normalcy

"Awww, Yan!"

"Tad, don't you dare shut down!" Walter scolded as he plopped onto the sofa, "You need to talk this out. You never talk about feelings and we don't have a hose tower to crawl into for a while here."

"That's what you need" Jack said as it dawned, "You need a space. Shit. You keep saying you need space. A space. Right?"

Ianto looked up as Jack rose to start pacing now, "Like the cabin is my special spot, shit baby you need yours. At the Firehouse you would go to the roses and the rotunda. Here the mayoral office. That's why you wanted to head to the library. Shit."

"Yeah, I do miss that little spot" Ianto said in a small voice.

Jack looked out at the field where Ton was currently on his Rocky and knew he had struck the right note.

"What about out in the field where Mama and Herb married?" Jack asked, "The roses and arch are already there, we can build a wee pathway through it to a pagoda? Your own spot and when you are out there we all know you need time alone?"

Ianto nodded and then did that shrug thing that was so infuriating but Jack knew was a defence mechanism.

"I'll go talk to Carl, he might help" Jack said as John walked in and Walter spoke up.

"Me and Fen could help, we could do some of the wood parts?" Walter offered, "Panels or something?"

Ianto watched his men as they started to gush then ran from the house leaving him standing there with surprise.

He had gotten rid of all of them that easy?

Jared arrived to look at the broken window and before long Ianto could see the menfolk out on the field pacing things out and generally looking like twats as they all argued and flapped their arms about.

"Tad? What are they doing?" Ton asked with interest.

"I had a tantrum" Ianto told him as seriously as he could given the wide eyes, "Daddy thinks I need my own thinking spot since I don't have one here."

"You have the garden" Ton pointed out, "And the Throne Room."

"Yes but Daddy wants to make me somewhere alone, like you have Rocky to go be with" Ianto explained, "So when I get snotty I can go out there and grump for a while."

"Oh" Ton nodded as it made sense in his wee Harkness part of his brain, "OK."

Ton calmly went and got his Bob the Builder stuff which was really too small but the hat did fit Badger quite well and they went to offer their help.

When the SUV roared off with boy and dog hanging out the window with glee Ianto sighed with relief and went out to see how far they had got, moved a few pegs and looked over the piece of paper stuck on Rocky with some stones to hold it down.

Not bad.

He made a few more notes and then went back inside before they returned.

He started to cook so they would have a good hearty meal once finished and it wasn't until they were sitting eating his food and laughing as they all talked at once that Ianto felt his house feel happy again and he knew he had overreacted on an epic scale.

He would be the first to admit it at counselling.

He knew he should have talked it out instead of being a bloody child.


	26. Stealth Mode

Ianto knew Jack was trying.

As always, words had failed them as their emotions and childishness won but as Ianto watched Jack work on the 'project' as he kept calling it he knew he was trying to apologise the only way he knew how.

Trying to make Ianto smile.

"Why does he do it?" Babs asked as she swung on her chair and a look from Ianto had her gently lowering all the feet to the floor with a look of apology.

"He can't help it love" Ianto shrugged as he walked into the pantry to get something for the pot and called back, "He loves me. We seem to cycle like this. We are happy, we trundle along and all of a sudden he starts…pissing me off. Then I get defensive and moody he gets concerned thinking I am having a limb falling off and I get snarly. Then I explode and he feels like shit when really it could have been avoided if I spoke to him."

"Or he spoke to you" she corrected.

"Yeah, but that's Taddy. He doesn't complain because he hates being a downer" Jack sighed as he pushed off the doorframe to walk to the table and sit, "I know baby. We have a counselling session tomorrow. We need a few tweaks, that's all. I hope one day we don't need help but I think we will always have bumps in the road."

"But he's OK" she asked in a small voice that had him sitting in the chair and pulling her closer for a hug.

"Taddy is fine, I see now that I was being smothery. Working on the project has given us space, I am still here but not in his face. He can help and feel productive too. I was thinking that some of the chalets are looking shabby, maybe they are my next projects. I like being a handyman."

"And you are terrible handy" Ianto quipped as he re-entered, "Or this that just terrible?"

"Just telling the princess that I might look at those chalets sexy, some need a spruce up" Jack said an Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"Actually, if you are into being Mr Fix-it the door down at the school is sticking in its tracks. Needs lifting out and the rollers replaced I think" Ianto said as he started that all important coffee preparation.

"The school?" Jack perked up.

"Apparently they are in dire need of a regular handyman." Ianto swung to look at Jack, "I was hoping that until one comes along you could do a wee jobbie or two for River."

Jack's eyes were already wide with excitement and Ianto watched him fly from the chair, then hesitate. "Make my coffee, I'll be back in a mo. Just googling door rollers."

He was off and Babs grinned at her Taddy.

"Nicely done there old chap" she said as she accepted her mocha, "Very nicely done indeed."

"Well he is doing so well out there on my wee spot" Ianto said innocently as she snorted in to her drink.

Clever Taddy.


	27. Finding what was lost

Jack was revelling in the new …er…hobby…Ton also proudly helping with his new builder gear to match his Dad, both of them striding about the village with matching tool belts and safety boots.

Ton showed the ladies that his toes were steel capped on his boots by bashing them with his little hammer.

"My goodness, they are safe" one said with wide eyes.

"Yep" Ton agreed, turning to whack Jack's as well and Jack looked down from his conversation with Carl to watch his boot get scuffed to an extent that was beyond repair.

"Thanks son, they really look like working boots now" Jack smiled lovingly as Ton replaced his hammer in its loop carefully, then hefted the belt up with a sniff of importance before stomping over to kick at a lamp post, checking it.

"This one is OK" he called out importantly and people awwwed as he headed for a concrete garden surround and kicked that next, "Could be rot here Dadda. Mark it!"

Jack giggled as he pretended to write it on a pad, "Thanks son. Marked."

"Good!" Ton agreed, looking up at a hanging basket of colour, "Check that too. Could crash a head!"

Jack calmly walked under it to show his son it was not likely to kill anyone and Ton nodded, then stomped off as everyone giggled.

"I ordered him a wee construction hat" Jack told them happily, "A white one to match mine. The dog seems happy with the old one."

As if called, Badger calmly trotted past with his hat on, a bandanna and a wooden hammer from the toy box shoved in his harness to show he was a builder dog.

"Aww, lovely wee man wants to be like his Dad" Carl crooned, "Badger is being very forgiving."

"Ton was so upset when he couldn't find boots to fit him" Jack gushed, "I found wee puppy boots on the internet, they're coming too. A surprise. I can't want to see his wee face."

Jarred laughed as he knew whose face would be the one to watch as the dog was given footwear.

"Dadda! I have a mousie hole!"

Jack was running, holding his belt and he got to the side of the house and started to kneel as he found his son already there, little fingers poking in the hole in the siding.

"Careful love, he might be a bitey one" Jack warned.

"Don't be silly, I ain't cheesy" Ton snorted and Jack resisted the urge to kiss his wee head for being so sweet.

"So…we can patch this." Jack said to the elderly lady standing there watching.

"But, what about mousie?" Ton asked with big eyes, "It's his home too."

Jack blinked as he tried to think of a solution and then he remembered the Lego Ton had been playing with earlier, "Say, how about we put a wee door in."

Everyone leaned closer to listen to Jack indulge his child, "We can make a wee door and a wee door handle and even a knocker for when he has friends come over to play. It will look nicer than a hole and then he won't get the cold in his wee house."

"Oh Daddy" Ton said with glee, his hands clasped together, "You are so clever!"

Jack hugged his wee man and he knew he had just made himself a whole lot of work, but worth it to keep his little boy happy.

Gods knows how many houses he would have to 'mousie door' for Ton.

Totally worth it.


	28. A Mousie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/i3jjji7ad/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.io/)

Ianto was in love with his rotunda.

He sat looking at the sides, the panels made of debarked branches from the tree that had also made his daughter's acorn. It looked like it might have been on a movie set, so ethereal that he also knew the evening fog would curl around it as lovingly as the morning mists.

Orders were coming from all over the village for 'mousie doors' as word got around about Ton's dear little heart worrying about them come the winter months and Jack now had the two older boys helping make them, each one different and sweet in its own way as Ton painted them happily.

Ianto was impressed with Jack's desire to please the wee man, the village's ability to accept this weird decision and soon you could walk the main street and see little doors all over the place, from the door of Manny's store to Old Mr Fitz's house.

Ton was enamoured with them and sometimes left little gifts at some, the tiny pots with fresh flowers that some villagers looked on with affection as they took photos for their own albums and others started to do the same, to show Ton they cared.

Mr Gordon put a little letter box by his and Mrs Vines put a tiny street light from an old doll's house above hers.

Ton was so sure they were real and real wee mousies now had homes.

It was a natural progression to little fairly folk.

Doors in trees started to appear as the doors were harmlessly glued to the bark, some on the ground and some up by branches for those that live in trees with the birdies.

Ton's imagination flew as he told stories to the other kids to explain the doors, making up the little people who might live there and the other children got excited with this game, adding their own ideas. Balconies, lights in trees and the day Ianto found a little toadstool he knew they were doing their jobs as feeders of imaginations.

He spoke to Jack who ran with it.

The roundabout in the centre of town suddenly had a large toadstool with several smaller ones sitting in the middle of it one morning, flowers carved from wood to sit upside down for goblets and wooden leaves for plates. Jack and the boys had spent hours carving them and the children were all in love, leaving offerings of bread chunks and such, the wildlife enjoying it too.

Ton walked his village with an air of ownership as he checked for doors, gifts, flowers and occasional madness.

"Mrs Evans, look!" he said with glee, "Mousie prints in your concrete path to his door, naughty bugger!"

She looked at Jack who had stomped the plastic mouse through the little concrete path with a determined frown and smiled as she patted his arm in silent praise for his work.

"I should have put up a wee sign I guess. Well, I hope he wiped his feet love" Jack said in a serious frown, "Concrete is a beast to get out of carpet."

Ton was on his hands and kneeled checking the tiny mat at the door and he nodded, "Yep. I see prints."

"Good" Jack said with a theatrical sigh, "Tadda would have a cow."

"Yep" Ton looked up happily at the old lady who made lemony cakes, "You got a polite mousie there, I bet he doesn't even make noises to annoy you."

"Oh Tonny love, I wouldn't even know he was there" she giggled and he shone with glee.

"Best mousies are the quiet ones" he agreed, "Father Christmas knows if they are noisy, they don't get pressies the bad ones. Oh Dadda!"

"What love?"

"When Christmas comes we can put little wreaths on their doors for them" he gushed and Jack resisted the urge to face palm.

Gods, he had created a monster.

[](https://postimg.org/image/48nm1492n/)   



	29. lighting up

Ianto was humming as he fed the washing machine the desired amount of fabric softener and then closed the lid to stare out the window at the garden and the naked boy dancing in it.

"Ton?" he called "What the hell are you doing?"

"Raining" came the faint reply as Ton threw his arms wide to revel.

"Bloody nutta" Ianto muttered, then Jack was squealing with glee and they all went to the front room where he was tearing at a courier package.

"Where's the dog" Jack muttered as he looked at a packing slip.

"Badger!" Ton yelled and his mate came tramping in from where he had been under the house with Grub, his tail swishing.

"Come here boy" Jack said happily, puling the dog over and Ianto was in the kitchen listening to giggles and crowing as he finished setting the table and walked back through to freeze.

The dog had little pink bootie things on as naked Ton squealed with glee.

"see?" Jack said happily, "In winter his wee toes won't get cold love. He can still do the rounds with you."

"Oh Dadda, you think of everything" Ton cried with glee, hugging Jack's head, "Thank you Dadda. Oh my little boy can still be useful and carry stuffs."

"All little boys are useful" Jack smiled as he hugged Ton back, realising how much he had missed with him and he kissed his little face and made a promise to be a better Daddy. "And you are a wet naked beast."

Ianto grinned, "Right then. Best get them off, no boots in the house. You know the rules Badger Man!"

"Laws yes!" Ton said as he happily took them off the dog who looked at Ianto with open relief as he saw his feet were still there and Ton placed the four little pink booties by the door with a gentle pat.

"I am so happy" he said to nobody in particular, "My Dadda is home with me and my Taddy is happy. My Mister Badger is my friend and we look after the mousies like my Taddy looks after all of us. What a brilliant place this is."

"Awwww" Jack said softly as he resisted the urge to squeeze the wee fella to death.

"Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh are coming this weekend" Ianto said softly, "Dadda has doors ready for around the lake too."

Ton's gasp was loud and theatrical as he showed jazz hands to run to his father, "Dadda! Oh Dadda! The woody babies, really? Oh wow! Laws I am so happy I gotta go poo now!"

They all withheld their giggles until Ianto's Throne Room door banged shut and then started to laugh.

"Big naked boy in the Throne Room" Jack spluttered as Ton was using it a lot more lately.

"He has recognised it as my thinking spot indoors" Ianto smiled, "He's thinking in there. So happy imagining the things you and he can do at the lake."

"I should have retired long ago" Jack sighed.

"You are still young, we both are" Ianto said as he pulled Jack to his arms, "Lots of years ahead. Hey, he will always be Ton. I can see you old and dottery trying to explain the stars to him and him asking if the light bulbs get changed up there by the angels."

Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto tight, knowing Ianto was giving him something to remember one day.

Telling their son Tadda kept the lights on.


	30. more doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6f9xpg1rj/) [](https://postimage.io/)

The little wooden doors for the lake were a hit, Ton liking the larger squirrel sized ones for up high as well.

Ton was picking up the acorns and making a little pile of them when Ianto had an idea and he walked out with a bucket.

"Tonny, gather them up for the village mousies." Ianto said excitedly, "We don't get these at the village and there are too many here for the mousies to eat, right? We can take some home and you can give them to the mousies."

Ton was soon eagerly doing just that.

"Babe?" Jack asked softly, "How the hell are we gonna do that?"

"The little saddle bags on Badger" Ianto answered calmly, "Fill them with acorns and he will walk around leaving one at each mini door. Follow and simply pick them up again, pat the dog while he is busy and drop them back in the saddle bags. He will always have enough then and not panic thinking someone is missing out. As you walk back home he will see them gone and thing his mousies took them in for supper."

Gods, that imagination, you should write books" Jack laughed and Ianto hummed as he wondered if that was an idea, Myfanay being hit. Maybe the next age group would like an adventure in Tonny Land.

Ton soon had the bucket half full and showed them with the worried look Ianto had expected, "Why Ton. I think you have lots."

"But there are so many mousies, I don't want one to be hungry" he said with open worry.

"Ton, you know I count much better than you, right?" Ianto asked and his wee love nodded, "Well…I can tell you have heaps. You will have leftovers to go on the Giving Table for the other animals too."

"Really?" Ton asked with excitement, peering into the bucket agin.

Jack smiled as he watched Ton race to put the bucket in the SUV, worried now that they might forget the surprises for the mousies.

"The toadstool table is so popular, I watch the other kids leave things for the birds too." Jack said happily.

"Hmmm" Ianto snuggled against him and yawned, "You know…a bird bath and dovecote would be lovely too. Hang the dovecote from the tree."

Jack made a small noise as his eyes lit up and another project was born.

Ianto didn't know how many bird houses would come of it but he knew his lovely men would all enjoy making them, Babs liking the painting part as well.

A real family bonding project that had them all laughing as they created, painted and some were so crazy even Ton wondered who would live there.

Ianto was glad he and Jack had sorted themselves out, their therapist also telling them it had been a breakthrough when they had realised they were too close.

Ianto needed space, time.

He was a solitary creature just like Stephen.

Walter watched his fathers glow as they talked over plans and he started to relax as he saw that his Tad was feeling much more like his old self. Walter had pondered how much was real and how much was self inflicted, now he saw that his Tad had been so unhappy.

At least he knew now he was older that they would never part, no matter how crotchety they got with each other.

They were a mated pair.

Like swans.


	31. a Tall Poppy

Ianto was in his 'thinking spot' as he sipped his cup of coffee and watched the girls walking towards him holding hands.

"There you are" Charlie called out, "Jesus, this thing is see through but from there we can't see a damned thing outside it."

"Clever design, isn't it" Ianto smiled and reached for the other cups as Bobby pulled out a chair, "If I'd not told you I would be waiting here you'd not have found me. Wonderful to come hide for a while."

"How are you tupence?" Charlie asked affectionately as she hooked a sandwich from the plate.

"Grand. Owen did his scratch-n-sniff thing yesterday" Ianto quipped and they giggled at his description of his exam, "Apparently I am fine for an eighty year old."

More giggles and some mild slapping.

"Nah, seriously he's happy with me." Ianto giggled, "All my numbers are good. Allowed a wee treat or two I think."

With a flourish Ianto flicked back the cake cover and they looked at the gateau with glee, Bobby licking her lips as Ianto cut a sliver for himself and a generous helping for his girls. The baby needs yums to ya know.

"Oh gods, a kicking beast" Charlie cried with mirth, hands flocking to feel the little kicks and Ianto's face softened as he leaned in and kissed the bare skin where her top had been pulled up.

"Precious" he crooned, "Ahhhh, such a sweetling, yes."

Both women melted as he gushed at the bump and Charlie reached out to stroke his face.

"I see, turn my back to wash the dogs and come to find this orgy happening in board daylight" Jack snarled and they all shrieked with glee.

"She's kicking Cariad" Ianto gushed "Come, feel this strong little beast, oh how wonderfully sweet….yes you are."

"Why thank you" Jack said as he let Ianto seize his hand and draw it to the bump, "I think you are quit sweet too."

More giggles.

"Shhhh" Ianto hissed, "No negativity around the child!"

Charlie's face softened as she looked at the wonderful man gushing over her and then a voice had them all turning to watch as Chrystal waddled up the path to plonk into a chair.

"Oh darling, your ankles" Ianto gushed, on his knees and rubbing as she sighed happily.

"My scan today" she told them happily, "We can see if the wee bugger is facing the right way."

"Is" Ianto said softly "Last night I was communing with him, he knows he has to come out head first. We talked about it."

"He's not joking" she told the couple, "He really did tell this one the ins and outs as it were."

More giggling as Ianto sat on the ground, a hand on each bump, a possessive look on his face telling them these were his too, no matter what they thought… his babies.

"We are doing the nursery this avo" Bobby gushed, "Finishing touches. She's due any day now and we are going to also do a mock run to the hospital."

"Was gonna talk to you about that" Jack saw an opening to be of use, "The SUV still has the twos and blues, if it happens at peak time I can push us through rush hour"

"Oh my gods, are you allowed to do that?" Ianto asked as he glanced at his other wee star moving in Chry's bump.

"Yep" Jack said happily, "Still got the Heddlu plates and badge on the window. As a part-time consultant I can keep them. Just a once a month meeting with the squad and a once a year fitness and efficiency evaluation and I am still recognised as force."

"Force to be reckoned with to be sure" Ianto giggled as he sat happily.

"Well, for you I would move mountains darling, what's two mounds?" Jack crooned and then yelped as both women swung at him.

"The babies, the babies, not their ethereal goddess mothers" Jack yelled as he ran for the long grass and Bobby chased as the others watched and laughed.

Any day now.

Ianto couldn't wait.

He even knew what title he wanted.

He wanted to be a Poppy.


	32. Gushing

Chrys went first.

The early morning panting as she paced the kitchen making Ianto call Jarred and Carl to come for the little man watching her with mild interest.

"But I don't wanna!" Ton growled.

"Babies are messy, lots of gushing stuff and sticky stuff and crying and that's just Dadda" Ianto said, watching Ton consider and then nod.

"Come on Mister Badger that sounds gross!" Ton sniffed rising to leave and he led his best bud next door to Ren who was more than happy to slide over in his bed for his buddies, furry or not.

"Gods, it feels …god…I forgot how much this hurts what the fuck was I thinking" she wailed as John wrung his hands and tried to help by offering her a robe to go over her nightgown.

"I don't want the bloody thing" she roared.

"John, slippers would be a better choice as we get ready to move to the SUV" Ianto said softly and he raced to get them. Ianto called after him, "And the hospital bag."

She looked at Ianto through her hair, her hands on her hips and he smiled, moving over to croon and hold her, rocking her like they were dancing, "Move your hips, ease them love."

"God, it burns" she panted, "Fucking…stupid. I forgot this."

"So, you will forget it again" he reasoned.

"Little bugger better be grateful" she panted.

"Yes, I am sure Babs thanked you immensely for your hard work" Ianto snorted and she laughed, then groaned, shaking her head.

"Closer than I thought" Ianto muttered, "You know, the second does come faster than the first."

"Oh god" Chrys said softly, "You mean…this is active labour? Oh god."

"Jack" Ianto called softly, "Get John to the SUV and…ah Jarred is he OK over there? We may be a wee while, she's gonna blow. Actually let's step outside into the morning sun, might make you feel better. Some fresh air."

"Yeah" Jack was back, helping as John thundered past with the suitcase and slammed outside and Jack grimaced as he kept talking calmly, "Exercise is good now too. Walking to help bubba drop more."

"Doesn't need help there Cariad" Ianto warned, "Bubba is in position on the starting blocks waiting for the pistol."

"Shit" Jack said with open horror as he knew it was a half hour drive even with his mad skills to the hospital, "We good?"

The gush of fluid hitting the cobblestones answered that one and Ianto grinned at him as her waters broke, leaning over her hunched shoulder to look Jack in the eye with open glee then whisper "Bang."

And they were off and racing!


	33. Smooth operator

The SUV was taking corners like it was at a cross country rally and more than once Ianto felt his knees leave the seat he was crouching on as he leaned over Chrys to look her in the eye and encourage her to breathe.

John had given up trying to help and was in the cockpit…er…co-pilot…ah….passenger seat as he and Jack consulted with Tosh on the potential hazards ahead.

They went over a rise and took some more air as Jack whooped.

"Roadwork up ahead but if you turn left and head along the farmer's cow track you might squeeze through." Tosh suggested trough the speakers as Jack had her on blue tooth through the stereo.

"Morning" Jack ground out through clenched teeth, "Milking cows will be using that"

"Shit" John wailed as he clutched as his seatbelt, "Why do people have to drink fucking milk when we have an emergency?"

Ianto stopped the positive panting to glace through the seat and then he and Chrys started to laugh softly before he could recover the positive breathing.

Ianto's phone rang and he kept his eyes on Chrys as he hooked one hand through the suicide strap by the door and used the other to pull the phone out of his pocket, "Hello, Ianto Harkness-Jones, how may I help you?"

Ianto's calm telephone voice had them all sniggering softly, _even in a crisis there are manners_ , then Jack glanced in the rear view mirror to see Ianto listening intently.

"I understand that but I am not there right now, perhaps you need to ask …." Ianto was clearly cut off mid sentence and he pursed his lips in the familiar way that meant someone was really pushing it.

"Babs! Your mother is in labour, we are on the way to the hospital to have this kid and your papa had just lamented on inconsiderate people drinking milk during this crisis. Not the best time to ring to tell me we need another pint." Ianto said calmly and even John started to snigger.

"Fine" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Go ask Carl. Or better still, go next door and see if Bethany is up. Maybe she will make you a milkshake, she loves to spoil…Babbit? ….little shit. Not even a goodbye. She hung up on me!"

"Fuck" Jack sighed as the roadwork signs loomed ahead and Ianto was already sliding his feet to the ground as they stopped with his door wide open, striding forth.

"Wow, he looks pissed" John said as he watched, Chrys leaning up n her elbows to watch as well.

"Not on the map, not sanctioned or cleared thought local government. Not in the paper and not posted so he could account for it" Jack said, pointing to indicate that he meant Ianto who was now approaching the hardhat with a clipboard.

Arms were waving as Ianto stood calmly and canted his head.

"Shit" Jack said softly, "He shouldn't yell at him like that. He's warning him now, see that way his chin juts out while he's talking? He's telling him that he will have his job if he doesn't let us through."

"Oh!" Jack squeaked as the man jabbed a finger into Ianto's chest and Ianto calmly looked down at the stabbing digit, then seized it and the man's scream was heard back at the SUV as he was forced to his knees at Ianto's feet.

Ianto was still calmly talking as the man gripped his own wrist and whimpered, other workers watching without concern, showing that he wasn't that well liked anyway.

The man said something, well …begged.

Ianto released the finger and walked calmly back to climb in.

"They are clearing us a path" Ianto informed them as he reached for Chrys who was still grinning even as another contraction hit.

As they drove sedately though more than one worker tipped their hardhat and waved.

Nope.

That man had clearly not been liked.

Ianto smiled serenely at Chrys who was relaxing as she realised he was going to take care of everything like that.

The Boss.


	34. monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5sgxikvjl/) [](https://postimage.io/)

Ianto was talking softly as they picked up speed on a straight, near where Ianto had gone off the road and he smiled as he whispered to Chrys that the baby was ready.

"But I'm not" she sobbed.

"It's OK, I am" he assured her, pulling a blanket from Ton's seat through, "OK, this is clean, I just swapped them over last night when you were feeling windy. See? Still in plastic from the cleaners."

She looked at the blanket and realised he was more than ready for a vehicle birth and she relaxed, trusting the only man who had never let her down, even if she had let him down.

"OK, Ianto murmured as he leant in close, "I am going to peek, don't worry…I do remember what is supposed to be there."

She started to giggle as Ianto shuffled down and lifted the blanket, then popped back up to tell her softly, "I see hair. You know you are crowning, right?"

Her eyes got large and he rubbed her thighs softly, "come on Chrys, next one I want a push."

"Oi!" John squeaked, "No, no. Hold it in, we have…"

"About fifteen minutes to the hospital and your baby is trying to get out" Ianto barked, "Stop telling her no and tell her she is doing a good fucking job!"

"Oh god, here it comes" she growled, her head thrown back as she growled and Ianto looked back down, watching the head come.

"Good girl, good. Come on, go" Ianto grinned as he watched the head pop, then he called out, "Pant, pant and wait for the next one, come on honey, let it come."

Then she roared as she pushed again and Ianto grabbed the baby, easing it out and his grin was wide as John screamed in the front.

"Oh god, he's gorgeous" Ianto was weeping as he lifted the baby to her chest and she sobbed as she looked at the little spitting image of Babbit, down to the wet curls plastered on his head.

"Jack, pull over so I can swap with John" Ianto said and Jack pulled to the side as Tosh rang the hospital to say they hadn't made it, the two men swapping seats so John could look at his son.

"Oh my god" John was sobbing as he clutched at her, the baby between them, "He's perfect, look at him. Oh, so perfectly sweet."

They drove sedately now, the ambulance coming to meet them and they moved her gently to the gurney as she kept her baby against her.

Ianto stood watching the ambulance leave and turned to Jack, slipping into his arms for a cuddle on the side of the road and Jack held him tight, rubbing his shoulders before helping him into the SUV to follow calmly.

Ianto was soon gushing as he took photos of the baby with his phone, loving the little fella with open glee.

Babs arrived with a calm Bethy and Em as she told them Connor was parking so she could gush. The twins were with Carl and Jarred meaning Ren was beside himself with the impromptu party that was happening back at home.

Babs examined her baby brother, "Well."

"Yes darling?" Ianto asked as he cuddled her from behind, looking at the wee cherub.

"He looks better than I thought he would, "she admitted, "He actually looks quite cute. Like a wee monkey."

And so…no matter what name John and Chrys decide on, his die was cast.

Monkey Man was here.


	35. whats in a name

Charlie and Bobby were gushing as well, enamoured with the wee fella and they thought the Monkey Man moniker was apt given his long thin limbs.

"Do you think ours will be so small?" Charlie asked softly as she stroked the sleeping baby's cheek.

"Walter was prem, like Babs so I can't say" Ianto frowned, "Rhia's babies were all solid little beasts so it might depend on if you undercook or over cook her."

They giggled at his response and then crooned some more as the little one yawned and sighed, then went back to sleep.

"We want to call him Harley" John said proudly and Jack watched Ianto's face go pale, then he smiled.

"Harley, Lee or Harls even. Yeah, different. Hart? Harley Hart?" Ianto considered, "Initials HH, looks cool, he might be an artist, sign his artworks that way."

The new parents beamed at him as Jack silently told himself that his beloved needed an extra kiss for that great recovery.

"Well, I am so glad it went smoothly" Charlie said as she patted Chrys on the arm, "We are so looking forward to our arrival, and now you make me jealous. Wow, you even had Ianto for a mid-wife."

"Yes, but you've not seen the bill yet" Ianto deadpanned, then his face lit up and they knew before they saw him that it was Ton, walking grandly with a huge stuffed toy in his hands. Yep, a monkey.

"Babby said he's a monkey so I brought him one for cuddles" he explained and Ianto felt his heart melt as he saw one of Ton's beloved toys from his shelf get placed lovingly next to the baby, "He is a Monkey Man, she was right. Look, those wee finger bits."

They watched as he crooned and they all felt the weight ease as it was apparent that he was going to accept the baby into their family, the tantrum Ianto had half-pie expected hadn't happened.

"When Mama Chrys feels stronger they will come home again" Jack was explaining to his wee man, "You can help look after him sometimes. Like, watch over him when he's asleep and maybe even hold a bottle for feeding? What a great big brother you will be."

"Really?" he looked gleeful at the thought, "Like Taddy did with the twinnies?"

"Yes, like wee Ifan and Prim" Jack agreed, "They are ours but we give them back. Little Harley here is ours but mostly for Papa and Mama."

"Harley" Ton repeated and Ianto held his breath.

"Yea" John beamed, "That's his name. Harley Ulysses Hart. My Dad was Ulysses."

"So…he will he HUH" Ton said making the initials sound like a grunt. "Hey there HUH, where are you going HUH….Hey HUH!"

John blinked and then burst out laughing as he saw what he was doing , then turned to chokingly explain to Chrys what their child's initials spelt.

"Oh dear" she giggled, "Poor kid. We can't call him HUH."

"Why not, got a babs. I'm a Ton. Why not a HUH" Ton snorted, "but if Harley was his middle name and you gave him a cool first name like Sean or Shamus or Sidon then he could be SHH."

As the little boy put a finger to his lips and made the noise even Ianto stated to snigger.

John and Chrys decided to wait a wee bit longer before filling out the paperwork for the name. Seems they hadn't thought it through as much as a Toninator would.

Huh.


	36. up and away from the dijit monster

36

"So his arms are about this long, I measured with my brain" Ton was explaining to his wee mate and Badger seemed to nod with interest as Ton held his hands out to show length, "But his legs were like…this."

"He has green eyes like Babbity but he doesn't frown like her. At least not so I've seen" He said conversationally as he reached out to adjust the dog's bandana that he had chosen for the day. A cheerful banana yellow one with little red flowers speckled on it. He liked it, was sure Badger did too coz he wore it a lot. His little lovely brain never worked out Badger wore it so much because his lovely master kept choosing it and both were happy with the idea that it was the best one for the day.

"So, where was I?" Ton asked and Badger chuffed softly to say he had no bloody idea either. "Oh well, um…I didn't get close enough to give him a good sniff for you, sorry there buddy but I am sure that when he comes home you can give him a go, right?"

Another soft chuff of affection.

Ton laid back on Rocky and looked at the clouds, thinking about the baby some more and Badger jumped up to sit by his head, a sentry guard watching over his lovely master.

"You know?" Ton said after awhile, "I can see right up your nose. Amazing. You have a big nose."

Badger smiled down lovingly and placed a paw in Ton's shoulder as if to say, yeah sorry about that.

"It's OK, I like your nose" Ton assured him, "It's a busy thing but my brain is busy too. I keep thinking about Monkey. I really am so big now. I thought I was still a babby but I'm not. He is like…my arm."

Ton held his arm up and wriggled the fingers as Badger's eyes followed the movement, then leaned out to nibble the wriggling digits and Ton roared with glee, "Ya bugger! That's me fingies!"

He leapt off the rock and ran, the dog flying after him with the bright bandana flying back over a shoulder, a wee superhero cape slid sideways.

Ianto looked up from the cup of tea to watch them fly past and made a mental note to take Tonny shopping for a new superhero outfit, he had outgrown the last one and he kept forgetting. Seeing the superhero pose he knew the boy was thinking about capes and stuff, badger's scarf the final proof.

Jack sat on the steps of the rotunda and looked up from the paper he was reading, "You OK?"

"Yeah just shopping" Ianto replied aimlessly and Jack snorted with mirth as he wondered what the mental shopping list was gaining, then he looked at their son dancing and smiled.

"Something for that stink and his minion?"

"His superhero costume is too small, the sleeves are too tight at the armpits" Ianto responded, "He complained a wee while ago and in all the commotion I forgot. He did ask politely for a new one. Maybe a shopping trip, just for him. Maybe encourage him to buy Mon…shit. I was about to say it then"

Jack roared with mirth as Ianto slapped his head.

The name was going to stick for sure.

As was the way.


	37. shopping for a friend?

Ton was in heaven.

The shop had costumes, wigs and lots of cool things. The best bit? When he had asked they let him get Badger from the car and he was looking as well.

Taddy kept apologising and Daddy kept laughing but that meant they were OK too, Badger not always allowed to come onto shops coz his hair might fall off or something.

Badger found the squeaky chickens and they had a good laugh at those, one going in the basket Ton was carrying. Badger can't. He doesn't have arms.

Then they got to the outfits and Tonny Man spent a long time considering, then looked down and squealed as Badger appeared with a hat on.

The shop owner had snuck around the shelves and wrestled on the Viking helmet and Badger stood there looking like some extra from a movie spoof. Ton was so excited the jazz hands come out for a while as Ianto gushed happily.

A red cape this time.

Ton had considered more but then he wanted a cape for the Badger Man too and it might be greedy to ask for too much. After all, he had to share with Badger.

The little pile grew as some props were found, a vest that fitted the poor dog once wrestled about in Ton's lap and then Ton found a wig and Ianto had to look away intently staring at a brochure as the dog paraded about in a Dolly Parton wig that Jack openly howled at.

"Tadda?" the little voice asked softly, "Wot you got?"

"It's a restaurant that does live theatre" Ianto knelt to open the brochure, "A medieval one. See? Like a theatre pit. In the old days they sometimes dug a pit and made the sides into big steps for seats. The in the middle they would do a play so everyone could see them. This one does that and you sit at tables and eat while they entertain you in the pit."

"Could Badger come?" came the predictable reply.

"It says there are daytime family ones but I don't know love, I could always ring and ask I guess" Ianto frowned as he looked over the brochure again and Ton clasped his hands as he made begging noises, joined by the Badger they became adorable.

Ianto looked over the top of his glasses at the dog begging with its paws for whatever his beloved master might want and Ianto smiled.

"I'll call them right now" he said reaching for his phone.

"Actually, my son is in it hang on, I'll see if he's out back" the shop owner said softly, disappearing behind a curtain.

"I want a curtain like that" Ton said to Badger with a serious voice and the dog blinked up at him.

"Of course, this must be where they get the props from" Jack smiled as Ton got to his feet and Badger huffed with relief as he stopped his pose too.

A boy of about seventeen appeared from behind the curtain and it was obvious at first sight that he had Downs, making Ton squeal as he ran to him, "You in the play? They let you pretend?"

His face softened as he accepted the hug and he nodded, then looked at Badger who stood wagging his tail. "You have a dog in a wig."

"That's Badger, wigs are cool" Ton flapped a hand behind him, "Taddy has pretty wigs and dresses too, he can sing too. Oooooo, can you really do plays?"

"Yeah" the young man's face lit up, "come see, I have my costume here coz the pants were too big and mama had to take them in."

As his son disappeared behind the curtain Ianto turned to Jack with open glee.

Ton had found a friend and maybe a calling?

Gods, were they all destined for show business?


	38. Henry

Ton and Henry both liked dress-up and dogs. Henry did not have much opinion on babies though, telling Ton with a serious face that he had never had one so he was still reserving his thoughts on that.

Two heads nodded with a solemn air, then they went back to looking at costumes.

"The Players, the wee theatre group that meets once a week for practices, talking and just fun. Then once a month they put on a show" Henry's proud mother was explaining, "Most are able bodies but they do have some special people in there too, a little girl with Cerebral palsy in a wheelchair, there is a boy who is deaf and mute, but he is so clever. He does a lot of the sets, paints like Michelangelo, I kid you not"

"I've never heard of them, how remiss of me not to look further afield for him" Ianto muttered and Jack pulled him onto a hang.

"Hey, don't' stat that. You live and breathe for our boy" Jack scolded, "If he would let you chew his food for him you would."

Henry's mother, Anna laughed softly "It is easy to do, Henry makes me drop him off and pick him up. I'm not allowed to stay anymore because I fuss too much. Apparently there is a time in a man's life where Mama has to stop fixing your hair in public."

They laughed softly as Ianto nodded.

"Ton is…well my baby. We have four. Stephen, Walt, Babs and our wee Tonny here." Jack said happily, "My brother met Ianto's sister because of us and he was their youngest child. We lost them…the family in an accident but Tonny there was with us as he was a baby and too little for the camping trip. He is all the more special because he is both us us. And out lost siblings. He is…perfectly wonderful"

"It's nice when they are loved and accepted" she smiled, "My sister is a midwife and she used to tell me stories of the parents who rejected their babies because of defects and stuff. Then Henry came along and I told her to never tell me such vile things again. How they can resist them…I will never fathom that."

"Yeah, he fills my world with joy" Ianto whispered, watching as the little boy and the young man gushed together over a little pair of goggles that Badger seemed to endure, looking back at his master with that calm acceptance that it would all be over soon.

"Mister Badger, you need to go Beep Beep" Ton giggled. "You are Mister Toad now."

Badger blinked, then chuffed twice.

They both roared with mirth. Rolling back on the floor as the dog looked over at the Grups for guidance.

"You look wonderful Badger, it will keep the grass seeds out of your eyes out in the field" Ianto suggested, "I do worry about that. Dogs get things in their eyes ya know."

"Oh" Ton squealed, "He will need a hat too!"

They took off, all on their four limbs and as Anna watched her son's arse wriggle out the door she turned to Ianto and Jack, "He is so excited. He doesn't make friends easily, that's why I made him join the group, he loves the interacting but this is different. They are having so much fun"

"Here's my card" Ianto handed one over and she looked down, gaping at the Mayoral chains in the photo of him. "Oh ignore that, I'm retired now."

"I know this place" she said softly, "They won Best Little Village"

"Two years running" Ianto said with pride, "I own the Chalets. Henry must come for some play dates, there are more kids than you can shake a stick at…believe me. Ton shakes sticks all the time"

She laughed softly as she looked at the couple again, seeing their love and sweetness.

"I am sure he will…" she stopped talking as a scream issued and they ran for the other room, flinding Henry clasping a book and leaping up and down with glee.

"Henry?" Anna rushed to him "Love? What's wrong?"

He opened the book to the back here the picture of Ianto was and pointed, screaming again.

"Oh my god, you wrote the Myfanwy book?"

"Oh. I didn't know you were a fan, hello there" Ianto smiled and then Anna squealed as well.

"Walt and Babs. Oh my god, you did say Walt and Babs. Oh god! That's where I know you from, you're Piney's fathers!" she roared with excitement.

"They will not believe me" Henry sighed.

"Yes they will" Ton assured him, "I'll bring them to show. We're gonna come for dinner, Taddy said so."

Jazz hands actually look as sweet on a big one as a little one ya know.


	39. playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ou8l8ixdb/) [](https://postimage.io/)

So it was.

Ianto was helping Babs with her dress, a pretty one that did seem fitting for the occasion and her hands were stroking his hair as he knelt in the dirt and fluffed the hem and underskirts, then he looked up and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, "Thank you Tadda."

"Welcome my princess" he replied with a soft smile at his only daughter, his princess, his queen.

"Right, hand off" John called out, thrusting the baby capsule out the door and Jack accepted it silently, watching as John now wrestled the nappy bag and extra blankets from the back seat.

"We need to look at you guys getting your own mover" Ianto said to Chrys, "John's sporty car is no match for a car seat and any of the kids that latch on when the car keys rattle."

"He is trying to be brave but I think that still hurts" she confided, "He calls her Elvira."

"He can still have play dates with her, but Bertha has to do the heavy work" Ianto replied solemnly and she giggled as she slid her hand into the crook of his arm.

They all headed for the area surrounded by large flags.

"Henry" Ton roared at the top of his lungs as Badger took off, his goggles and helmet skimming the grass as he belted to their new friend and Henry scrambled out of the pit to run to them, knowing Ianto would give him a HUGE hug. Henry likes hugs.

Then he saw Babs and made a noise, "Look. She's real. Oh wow, like…an angel right here."

Babs curtsied to him and he did some jazz hands, then approached her with open concern, "Are you warm? It's a nice day but you are so pretty and …and…like…little."

"Thank you Henry" she smiled, "I'm OK. Walt there has my wrap if I get cold."

Henry turned to look at the dark Adonis and he gasped, Walter was naturally older in real life and it took Henry a while to get his head around the fact that they were the same height.

"Ton can't stop talking about this" Walter said as he opened his arms, "I am so excited."

Henry thought it was the most amazing hug ever…Piney gives great hugs and is so strong.

He led them to the table he had chosen, the long one for the royal family in the plays they did about them and Babs regally waved to the other dinners who all gaped as they recognised the TV stars sitting down, Walter removing a couple of pens and placing by his plate so he would be ready and as the first child approached nervously he smiled softly as he held his hand out for the napkin the child was holding.

"And what's you name then?" Walter asked softly, looking so much like Ianto as he canted his head, "Sharon? I like that name. We have a makeup lady called that, she always smiles too."

"Daryl? Cool, like the guy in Waling Dead, I love that show." Walter was still smiling and signing ten minutes later, Babs using her own purple gel pen as she added her own autographs, then Ianto politely doing the same.

Jack was surprised when he was occasionally asked and Ton just said no to all of them, "I'm just a Ton. I don't do my name very well. Badger and I are just the guards."

The giggling made up for it as everyone watched him and Stephen handle the crowd for their siblings, moving them though and after awhile things settled, Henry in the pit waving energetically up at them and Babs slid to the edge of the pit, removed a lace hanky from her gown and kissed it, then flicked it to him in the age old show of affection that had them all clapping.

Henry caught it and lovingly held it to his chest, his first ever affection, and then he slid in into his pocket and waved to everyone again as the place thundered.

"Well, that made his day" Anna said softly as she joined them, then she saw the baby, "Oh! Look, a sweet wee monkey."

She had no idea what they were laughing at as Chrys handed over the new born for a cuddle.

Definitely a Monkey.

.

.

.

.

The children are now … 7½ (Ton), 10½ (Babs), 14 (Walt), and 17 (Stephen).

**Important Dates**

January 7th John's Birthday

February 14th is Jack's Birthday – Valentine boy

March 8th Stephen's Birthday

May 4th Monkey…er…Harley

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday

October 20th Walt's Birthday

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

November 3rd Ifan and Prim's Births (Twins will be 5 this year…starting school believe it or not)

Christmas proper wedding


	40. morning wakeup calls

"Come on wee man" Ianto crooned as he lifted the sleepy baby off Chrys' chest and she looked up at him with open affection as he pulled the blanket up to cover her breasts, "Burpy for Uncle."

Chrys snuggled down in the blankets and was soon asleep as Ianto gushed over the baby the burp given like a good wee monkey and now he was getting a loving rock as Ianto hummed and rubbed his back until he was asleep again.

Ianto then rose and slid the baby into it's wee sleeping basket all safe and warm as Jack moved into the doorway. "All good love?"

"Yeah, sleeping" Ianto sighed, padding out of the room and looking back as he pulled the door to, "That will be both of them until breakfast."

"John is back this afternoon, a bugger that surveillance job came up like tht. I would have done it" Jack said as they walked back to the bedroom.

"You know he hates to ask for anything, I also think he likes those surveillance jobbies coz he can think." Ianto answered as he settled back in the bed and Jack pulled the blankets up as Ianto placed the baby monitor back by his pillow, "He's chewing on something. I hope it's not to move out but maybe it is."

"He's not said anything to me love" Jack frowned as he turned off the light, the 3am feeding done.

Next noises were little sniffles and Ianto slid from the bed to pad to the other room, this time sliding into the bed with them and Chrys got a cuddle as she breastfed, the warm arms were wonderfully loving as Ianto clucked and crooned, telling her that she was a natural.

She looked back to Babs, to then and knew she was not that person anymore. This time she had something that was driving her more than her own petty fears and as her little son grinned around her nipple she knew it was wind before Ianto reached for him.

"I can do it" she whispered moving the baby to his side and patting until the air was expelled, "There we are. Better up than down."

"Gods yes" Ianto laughed softly, "Ton's farts were the worst of all my kids. I think it was Rhia not feeding him consistently."

"Awwww, he's looking for you" she gushed as little green eyes widened at Ianto's voice.

"Hello there sweetheart, yeah. Uncle Yan's here, Papa will be back later for a squeeze" Ianto gushed as he squeezed Chrys, "Now, breakfast. You up for a fried deal or just want some cereal and fresh fruit?"

"Oh, is it bad to choose door number one?" she asked and he laughed as he slid out, pulling his robe on.

"Jack is already in Ton's room arguing with him, the bugger probably wants to wear his cape to the table again" Ianto sighed theatrically, "I'll be about fifteen minutes to plating up."

"Yum" she said happily, knowing that time limit meant pancakes as well. God she loved it here.

Ton was wearing his cape, racing down the hallway with Badger plodding along with a look of doom that had Ianto looking back at Jack with silent question.

"He wants to see Henry but I can't get them on the phone, they might be away for the day" Jack said softly, "He doesn't seem to believe me."

"I'll text, she might be out of range for calls" Ianto nodded as they headed to the kitchen and Ianto tried a couple of times, then turned to Ton as he started getting the plates out of the warmer.

"Still no answer" he told the wee man, "Maybe they are travelling? You know she doesn't have Bluetooth for the car so they can't answer."

Ton sighed theatrically and then Ianto called down the hallways for breakfast and started plating up.

Then he did a head count as plates were put down and his heart sank.

He had wanted to be the one.

Seems the Gods had other ideas and it was Walter who hadn't come in from feeding the dogs.

Ianto made sure they were all eating and happy before taking off the apron and nervously heading out the door to the porch of Stephen's chalet where Myfanwy liked to sleep on the old sofa on these balmy nights.

Gods, he wished it had been him.

But Walter had been the one to find her in repose.


	41. A time to mourn

Walter was not crying, as ready as his Tad for this and they both sat with their hands on the cooling body of the old dog, giving their thanks to the cosmos as she left them behind.

After a while Ianto opened his eyes to regard his son. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to bury her" he said softly, "I know we can't in the cemetery with our family but…"

"Why not" Ianto said with a frown, "She was a Heddlu officer, surely she deserves a proper headstone and place of worship. I like the idea of her under the trees where your father and I are going, I brought out that entire section of plots so we can all be together with Herb, Heck and Mama."

"Really?" Walter smiled sadly at his Tad for his blinding sense of duty, "Do you think we can manage it? A spot for her?"

"I was the mayor, still have some mettle here" Ianto nodded, "Don't worry love. If you want a funeral it will be a proper one with gull honours as befitting a retired officer."

"Please" Walter whispered, "She saved me. She was my friend."

"I will go get Connor, OK?" Ianto rose and went to the cottage next door where the twins instantly screamed with glee and raced for cuddles, loving their Uncle so much and Ianto held them tightly as he saw the new problem.

"Darlings, I need to borrow you Tadda." He told them softly, "I newd a wee jobbie, OK?"

Kisses and hugs pleased them and he went outside with Connor following, the sombre mood reflected in his gaze.

"Myfanwy passed early this morning" Ianto whispered, "Only Walter and I know so far as I have yet to break it to the kids."

"Ah shit" Connor sighed, turning back to look at his own children inside the cottage, their own grief in my heart now.

"She was a Heddlu Officer, Walter wants her to be buried in our family plot with a proper headstone. Can we effort that?" Ianto asked and Connor nodded.

"I'll go see Jarred, together we can sort that out" he agreed sadly, "I'll call Captain Smith and see about the official honours an ex-officer gets. Of course Walter will want it done right. Shit."

Ianto pulled Connor into his arms, surprised at the man's grief and humbled by it. After a while Connor laughed shakily and straightened up, "She bought us together. She was the one who started this madness."

"And she deserves a good send off" Ianto agreed, heading back to his house and the sorrow that must now descend.

.


	42. tears

Babs was arguing with her Papa who had just arrived home, wearily sinking into a chair as Ianto entered the kitchen and John looked up at Ianto's' face then rose to cross the kitchen and pull Ianto into a hug, "What's happened Scrumpy?"

"Myf has passed" Ianto whispered and John sighed softly.

Clicking announced Badger's presence, which heralded the coming beast and Ianto drew back as Jack and Super Ton entered. Jack was smiling as he carried another cape, then his face fell as he saw Ianto in John's arms.

"I need everyone to sit for a moment, I need to talk to you all" Ianto said softly and they moved towards the table, then Stephen looked around.

"Where's Walt?"

Ianto looked at him silently and let him have a moment to remember where he had seen him last, exiting his room to come inside. Stephen paled as he guessed and sat, looking at the starched cloth.

"Ok…"

"Fen's right. What about Walt?" Babs demanded, perching on John's knee as Chrys entered and plopped the baby into their lap. Distracted, Babs crooned softly to her baby brother.

"Walt is out back with Myf" Ianto said calmly, Jack moving closer, "Our old doggie went over the rainbow bridge to find Heck, Herb and Bets."

Silence.

Then Babs sobbed softly as she slid the baby from her lap into John's arms and she fled down the hallway to the cabin out back and her beloved brother who needed her now.

"Connor and Jarred are going to see about a nice funeral for our old girl so she can rest in our cemetery. A nice stone and a spot to place flowers and such" Ianto stopped as he remembered that poor lost pup back at the other house, looking to Jack for comfort.

Ton slid to the floor and pulled Badger into his arms, upset at things going on and knowing Walter had lost his best friend. He knew what it meant to have a best friend and he held Badger tightly with fear on his face.

"Tonny" Ianto knelt as he saw the son's upset, "Myf was really old and tired. She's with our family. She will be happy and running around without her old hips aching anymore, right? If we look after the Badger Man he will have lots more fun before he has to go, OK?"

"Walter lost his dog" Ton whimpered, tears starting to roll as Badger licked at his lovely little master's face.

"Yes. He has. But he still has you, his other best friend right?" Ianto said softly and Ton nodded as he rubbed at his face.

"Poor Walter" Ton sobbed, his own silly carry on about not getting his friend on the phone fading as he held the most important one.

His Taddy.


	43. lay me down now

Flowers, wreaths and cards flowed as much as baking once word got around the village that the regal lady had passed on, Ianto overcome by the generosity shown his boy in his time of grief.

The studio also showed heart telling him the children had the week off, it was only studio voiceovers that could be worked around until next week and they also sent a huge arrangement of bright colour that sat pride of place on the sideboard in the main room.

Ton still wanted school so Ianto walked him down, then told the children calmly that Myf had passed on and would be buried that afternoon. There were tears and lots of questions, as is the way with children and River was once again impressed with his kindness and gentle answers as the children were comforted in learning they were allowed to come.

River started calling parents who she knew would want to come as well and by the time Godred from the undertakers arrived with a lovely little coffin the entire village was getting ready.

The SWAT vans quietly arrived and stood with their dogs on alert, Connor walking Titan proudly past them to stand and show respect to the lovely dog that had meant so much. Jack was teary-eyed when he saw the SWAT officers, many of them he had trained with, or had trained himself. The dogs there quiet as if knowing it was a serious affair.

Walter looked resplendent in his tux, Babs in a Audrey Hepburn style pencil dress as they walked together hand in hand with Stephen leading Grub in Myfanwy's spare harness, her Heddlu one sitting on the coffin.

The school children sang "You are my Sunshine" and then Walter stepped forward to thank them all for showing love for his best girl. Even the Press lowered their cameras as Babs and Walter sang 'Ben' changing the name to 'Myf' and then Ianto joined as he watched Walter start to falter and the eerie howls of the dogs joined to then fade with the final notes.

They walked to the library where refreshments were laid out and they all reminisced as the photos of Myf from the book launch were placed on display. The Press had a field day as many did not know about the book and Ianto saw a lot of sales in the future.

Ianto sat, tired and sad as he watched his boy try to be brave and he saw himself in him as Walter politely accepted condolences.

Henry had arrived, his apologies at their phone being lost down the sofa and his tears as he found wee Ton upset were sweet and he sat in a beanbag cuddling his new friend as he whispered about Vikings and Valhalla. Ton lit up as he found another believer and they excitedly talked about the big banquet the others were having in Myfanwy's honour. It was sweet and Ianto was comforted listening.

Jack sat next to Ianto and held his hand, both of them watching their huge family come together and Idris handed the little princess to Ianto without a second thought as he chased John for the new baby, both screaming like children fighting over a toy.

The laughter was a balm.

Myfanwy would have loved the entire affair.


	44. suprise visitor

Things were settling back into a routine and Ianto should have known that the other shoe was about to drop, but he was totally unprepared as he sought his baby and found him deep in conversation with an uninvited guest in the garden.

"We buried a kitty here, he was old and went to sleep, not like the one that got run over, he got squished" Ton was explaining, "Taddy said he kissed him goodbye for me so I didn't have to look in the blanket but old snowy here got a kiss. I don't remember who he belonged to."

"Missus Carmichael down by the letter boxes" Ianto said and he watched his mother-in-law jump. Good to know his stealth mode still worked.

"Hey Taddy. Me and Granny Harkness are looking at Nainny's roses" Ton said happily and Ianto realised with a sickening jolt that Ton knew her. Knew her well enough to be comfortable around her.

"And how often do you and Granny talk in the garden then?" Ianto's voice was syrupy sweet as he glared at her.

"Sometimes" Ton shrugged, "She brings lollies too."

"Does she now" Ianto sighed, "Usually when I am in the Mayoral chambers right?"

"Yeah, but you are not mayor now so you can come too" Ton said happily as Victoria wrung her hands, well aware that she was in deep shit.

Ianto seethed as he considered the options and then did what he knew was best even if he didn't want to. "Victoria, why not sit over at the table there and I will fetch us some refreshments."

Ianto walked inside and texted Jack, knowing he was just in at Manny's store helping put up some shelving. The pounding of his boots echoed as he raced home and stormed into the garden to his mother's shock and horror.

"Daddy is home too" Ton said happily, "That's nice. You finished there Daddy?"

"Yes love" Jack sat and glared at his mother, then groaned as Stephen came storming in after him with the sound of him running had alerting them all to a problem.

"Grandmother Harkness" Stephen said angrily, "You were not invited here today, were you?"

"It's alright love" Ianto soothed, then saw Walter entering to stand by his brother, both young men looking strong. Stephen adopted a hero pose as he stood next to his father and it was unmistakable, both of them jutting their chins out.

Victoria's eyes flickered between them and Ianto sighed, "See what you have missed. Cruel, vile and negative. There is no room here for that. Love, acceptance and understanding is all that I will accept. You have been sneaking around to see Ton, I understand your need and at least you have shown that you want a relationship with him. Stephen here is your grandson as well, so are all our children. Walter is of colour, Babs is Transgender, Ton here…."

"I have Down Syndrome" Ton said happily, "Taddy says I was given an extra chromosome because I am so special that I deserved more. Taddy says I am closer to being an angel that anyone else, cos I am in training down here. The extra bit means my wings are being grown for me. Cool huh?"

"Very love" she smiled, "You are definitely special."

"I have a new friend and we are doing a play" Ton said excitedly, "I'm in show business too."

"Oh!" she said excitedly, "Wonderful love."

She glanced back at the two boys standing with Jack and smiled softly, "And Walter. So handsome in that show with your…sister Babs."

Her pause was enough for Stephen to grunt and turn, leaving the garden as Walter folded his arms and glared at her.

Strike one.


	45. what?

Ianto went inside and found Jack standing at the kitchen sink watching his mother out the window.

Ianto took a deep breath to calm himself and picked up the tray that sits by the kettle, placing the teapot on it and filing it with hot water before he refilled the kettle to re-boil. He reached for the cups and saucers, careful to place Ton's superman cup on the tray as well. The wee man was interested in tea at the moment. Ianto was filing the little matching jug with milk when Jack finally broke the silence.

"How often has she been coming?" Jack asked and Ianto shrugged.

"I would think she has been coming once a month while I was at the monthly meetings as Mayor" Ianto guessed "She wouldn't know that I have retired and the monthly meetings are advertised in the local paper. She probably subscribes to watch for things on the kids. This is the second Tuesday of the month, I would pick that she knows that, worked it out and just…walks in."

"Just walks in" Jack repeated slowly, turning to face Ianto as Ianto drew him into a hug, "And how long has she been coming?"

Ianto looked at him and leaned back as he caught the angry tone, then let go of Jack and stepped back, "I see. You think I OK'd this? I somehow orchestrated this behind your back?"

"Well you seem awfully calm" Jack pointed out, "you are making fucking tea!"

"And what do you want me to do? Go off on one, upset Ton who doesn't understand? Scream and roar at Carl who is obviously the one who had been letting her in without knowing the back story? Tell me. Once everyone is upset and stirred up to buggery…what then? Look at us. She's not back in our lives for five minutes and you are already reverting to Shithead Mode!"

Jack gaped.

"She would have known I had ….she must have known when we were away, when I was home…that was all in the paper's gossip column but they never published my stroke or my retirement out of respect." Ianto continued, "She watched, saw the meetings start again and started coming again. Last month I was in town for my check-up, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember, we left Ton behind with Ren." Jack said queerly as he started to calm down and he looked back over his reactions, "Shit. Ianto I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, I was reverting wasn't I. Sorry baby."

"It's OK, you saw it, I see it and we can move past it" Ianto smiled softly as he let Jack pull him back into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Jack repeated, now horrified that he had even thought like that, of course Ianto would not want her here after the way she treated him.

Stephen watched from the doorway, then moved outside to stand next to Walter and talk quietly to him about what he had just witnessed in the kitchen.

The boys looked at one another and then nodded, Walter leaving this time.

Strike Two.


	46. Strike three

Ton carefully picked up his mug, smiling as Badger wandered over to look at Victoria and he settled at Ianto's' feet, his head resting on the slippers.

"It's my birthday party this weekend" Ton said suddenly, sitting up straighter and turning to her, "Are you coming Granny? You never come to the parties."

"Because she is never invited" Babs answered as she walked over, Water close behind her and Jack could see the children all present now, "Granny Harkness made a mistake. A big one and she hurt Taddy's heart."

Ton made a noise as he looked back at her, "Did you? You didn't hurt my Taddy, did you? Why? He's the bestest Taddy in the whole Universe"

"Granny and I don't seem to get along" Ianto said softly, "Like you and Garret."

"Garret's a twat" Ton muttered and Ianto cleared his throat, "Sorry Taddy, I know I am not allowed to call people that but he is. He called me stupid and made my heart bits hurt."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "Granny and I say bad things like that sometimes."

"Why?"

"Granny wanted Daddy to love someone…different."

"Who?"

"She didn't know, just someone else." Babs said, "She thinks Taddy and Daddy shouldn't be together."

Ton looked at her with surprise, "Granny? Taddy was made for Daddy. The angels made my Taddy so I would be loved and cuddled forever and Daddy would learn how to be a good man. Daddy was not always a happy man. Papa wasn't either. Taddy makes us all want to be good. You don't want to make Taddy angry."

Babs folded her arms as she looked down at the woman drinking from the fine china, "No. You don't want to upset our Taddy. Or us. I have called Uncle Idris, he is coming here right now to talk to you. Grandy is furious too."

"Oh gods, is there anyone you didn't call?" Ianto asked with a groan.

"Nope" she popped the p, "I think I got them all."

Chrys came to the doorway for the house with Monkey in her arms, nervously watching her daughter show her Hoodlum colours as she openly eyeballed the woman that had caused the family harm in the past and she felt a surge of anger, striding out and handing the baby to Ianto, "I think he needs his belly button looked at. You know I'm nervous about that."

Ianto lit up, cooing as he rose to shoot back inside, "Come on love. Let's look at you buttony."

Once Ianto was gone Chrys levered herself into the vacant seat and looked at the woman, "My mother is Yvonne Hartman. Heard of her?"

The cup froze on the way to Victoria's lips.

"My mother is in a world of hurt because of the decisions she made" Chrys leaned back and became eerily similar to her daughter as she eyeballed the woman, "We learnt a lot from that experience and this time we would do things…privately. My beloved would gladly do anything for me. John is a wonderful man. I think your biggest problem is Idris though. Wrapped around that one's little finger, he is. Babs is quite the wee Hoodlum."

"I will be a Queen one day" Babs said in a calm, musical voice that sounded like Ianto "I will rule. Stand before the clan and I shall command respect. You will not be there to see. It's not in your blood to understand the ways of our kind."

Victoria looked up at the young woman and saw the strong will and something else she didn't expect. She saw Ianto's poise.

Victoria turned to Jack and frowned, "Do all these children belong to him? The oldest, he is ours though, right? He is blood?"

Ton frowned as he looked at her and his mind processed he comment, rising with anger, "Fen is mine! Not yours, he's MY biggest brother and MINE! We all belong to Taddy and Daddy!"

Idris walked in as Ton slammed his mug down and placed his hands on his hips. "I think you should go Granny. You need a time out. That was rude! Badger, Granny is going."

Strike three.


	47. mad dogging it

Ianto was unaware of what had happened but emerging with a happy wee bubba to find the dog snarling with his little hackles raised as Idris calmly grabbed Victoria's arm and hoisted her from the chair told him it had not been pleasant.

"Tonny?"

"Granny is rude. She didn't get taught right as a kid, did she!" Ton said angrily, his frown deep, "I think she probably needed smacks or something. Fen is mine, right?"

"Yes little man" Stephen knelt so he could hug Ton tightly, "I am all yours. Forever and ever."

"Good!" Ton huffed, "I knew that, right? She made my brain confused and stuff. Taddy warned me people can do that but I didn't know Grannies could."

"Remember Nanny Bets saying people who love you will always try to be good, even if they slip up?" Stephen asked and Ton nodded, "I don't think she tries."

Idris had dragged Victoria out into the car park and the cobbles were being marked by her high heels as he roughly propelled her towards her car, "Get. You want to fuck with me and mine get better footwear because next time I will fucking chase you on foot."

She struggled into the car and looked though the windscreen at him owlishly so he thumped on it and roared, "NOW!"

Unfortunately she couldn't because another vehicle had arrived and Eugene was struggling with his seatbelt as he yelled and screamed, the muffled sound might be quite funny in different circumstances and James calmly opened the drivers' door to exit, the noise now audible "Fucking cunt of a whore's fanny fluff…" the door closed and the muffled noise continued, Eugene now laying sideways with his legs flying about in the small space.

"Is he OK?" Idris asked softly as he eyeballed his father-in-law.

"Best let him wear himself out, Ianto is the same. Better out than in, he'll tire in a minute or two." James patted his arm in passing and leaned in to grin sharkishly at Victoria, then he made the universal sign for 'wind down your window bitch' with his eyebrow raised.

The window slowly lowered.

"This one is new Vicky, I didn't have the number plate for this one" he purred, then stood up straight and walked away as she stared after him with wide eyes.

Eugene had finally calmed down enough to release the seatbelt and he clambered across the seats to explode from the driver's side as she started to drive off, slamming into the car to slather at her through the now closed window like a mad dog.

"Taddy!" Babs called out calmly, "Grandy has gone Cujo on her arse!"

Ianto walked out to find his fathers wrestling on the ground as the car drove off at speed, the siren making them jump as Gwen and Andy appeared form the hedgerow and gleefully followed her along the lane and out if sight.

"What's the bet she was speeding and didn't indicate?" Eugene asked from the cobbles, grinning up at his boy. "Do you think they will break her lights and stuff like that Walking Tall movie?"

"Tad." Ianto said calmly, "You are scuffing your shoes."

"Shit" they both rose and started to brush each other down sheepishly as Badger stalked past stiff legged to look after the car that had departed.

Ianto ignored the puddle on the cobbles where the front tyre had rested before she left, clear the little fluff had cocked his leg with distain.

Knew too much that dog.

"Come boy" Ianto said as slapped his thigh and he turned to go back in. Jack made a soft chuff as he followed making panting noises and they all laughed softly at him.

Peace restored.


	48. water thoughts

The studio called and they were resoundly relieved that the kids felt up to their parts in the sound booth.

Fen took off with Jack to look at a promising car in the local Buy Sell so he found himself alone with Ton for the afternoon.

"Tadda?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Can we take Mister Badger to the creek?" Ton asked with big eyes, "He's bored."

"Oh dear" Inot sighed, "Poor fella. He never complains does he."

Ton ran to get his gumboots on as it was a bit squishy and Ianto held out his hand. They strode across the grass, the sheep scattering as the Borgi roared and bellowed after them, then turned to run back with doggy laughter.

"Bad dog" Ianto said and he seemed to laugh all the more, his little head thrown back and then he was off to round them up and Ton laughed as they thundered past single file like soldiers on an exercise with their general barking instructions.

"Thank you Badger, we might have been mauled or something" Ton said regally to his personal security and Ianto stifled a giggle. Badger walked along happily too, his little master and big master along for a walk.

"Taddy, do you and Daddy cuddle like a mummy and Daddy?" Ton was wondering, "does that make you a Mummy?"

Ianto considered his answer, knowing there was no malice in the child so he smiled, "I am the Mummy-like person I suppose. Daddy did the big stuff out in the world and I did mummy stuff, but men can do a lot of mummy stuff and women can do a lot of Daddy stuff. Look at Charlie and Bobby. Does one of them have to play daddy? Or are they both daddy as well as mummy. It doesn't really matter as long as it works for them."

Ton nodded as he kept walking and Ianto glanced down at him, "Why love?"

"Coz. I would like to be a mummy" Ton sighed, "A wee baby to cuddle and love. Chrys has Monkey and Bobby and Charlie are soooo overdue to show us their baby too. I love the Badger Man but he doesn't like cuddles like that."

Ianto hadn't considered this a possibility, Ton's previous baby encounters ending with his distained removal from them. This was a surprise and he let his mind dwell as the beasts splashed in the creek and pretended to look for snakes with Ton's stick Badger had presented for such a task.

"Well, Badger is not a baby, he's a full grown boy like you" Ianto said after a while and Ton looked up from his task as he knelt and let his gumboots fill with water, "I was thinkingâ€¦if you want a baby you can hold in your arms and carry about in a blanket then a kitten could do that for you."

Ton looked at Badger who was also intently listening as he sat in the water, his fur fanning out in the sofly flowing creek.

"A kitten needs cuddles and love to grow big and strong. Walter cuddled all his babies like that, they even ran to him crying for loves when he got home from school as if I was a terrible GrandTad. I guess we could ask Daddy because I heard the SUVâ€¦."

Ton was running, the water sloshing out of the boots with each footfall as Badger ran in slow circles around him barking encouragement. Ianto let him go knowing Jack would be excited at the thought of a new pet and there was no way he could chase him now. Ianto rose and walked sedately home, no longer upset by this new speed he had be become accustomed to.

Aftar all, Jack was waiting for him in the doorway with his arms wide.

Worth speeding up a little bit.


	49. baby doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3nh2ystjl/) [](https://postimage.io/)

"A kitten?" Jack said slowly as he watched his wee man wriggle on his chair, Badger sat on another one wriggling as well.

"Well, Tonny wants to be a mummy and I thought he might like his own baby fluff" Ianto explained as he sat and watched Stephen expertly make the tea, placing his favourite cup in front of him with a warm smile. Such a lovely boy.

"Mrs Carmitty was advertising at the store the other day" Stephen said as he turned to give Jack his huge mug of coffee, "She has those ragamuffins or whatever."

"Rag Doll" Ianto corrected as he watched Jack consider, after all he would be the poop patroller, Ianto knew he couldn't bend down for dirt boxes any more. Jack drank slowly as he watched Ton burst with need, his hands clasped pleadingly, as were Badger's even if he did seem to think it was a big joke. Sitting there in his tartan bowtie on a bloody kitchen chair. Mad dog.

"Well, we could go see if any are left, also we need to know if Badger is OK with this, he will be the daddy right?" Ianto asked and Ton looked at his dog with glee as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Right then, gather the troops" Jack clapped his hands and the dog took off, heading for Walter's room with a bark of importance.

"What?" Ianto startled, "I thought just us and Ton you know, his baby? His fluff?"

"Yeah, but we can all look, right?"Jack snorted and soon all the children were present and accounted for as General Badger stalked up and down looking for any tardiness.

"Kittens" Babs said gleefully, her hands rubbing, "Papa, can you piggyback me?"

"Babs!" Ianto scolded, "I told you, you are too big for John to break his back for these days."

"Nah, I can do it" John said happily as he knelt so his daughter could clamber up like a bloody monkey, speaking of which said baby was in the front pack so John was really carrying the goods as Chrys calmly slipped shoes on.

"I wonder how many are left" Walter said as they walked with Bethy holding his hand as she wanted part of the action, then Ren exploded from the firehouse and Ton started to excitedly tell him of his plans for a baby.

"I could be Dad" Ren offered as Carl came jogging after them, "Share responsables. We would be great parents. We can build forts and know the best holes for digging. We even know ABCs to teach. Do kitties need ABCs?"

"I expect so" Ton answered as he took his friend's hand, "How else will they learn to read?"

"Point" Ren nodded, "Fair point mate."

Ianto looked over the menagerie walking along and hoped the old dear was ready for them, glad he had thought to bring the pumpkin spiced muffins along.

Her favourite.


	50. Clowder

"Ooooo, a whole wee family" Ton was sighing happily as little balls of fluff fell about at his feet, "Do we call them a clump?"

"Clowder" Ianto said softly, "How many are there Dulce?"

"Eight" she said proudly, "Princess outdid herself this time. Almost half threw Rag Doll, the other half to whoever got in first I think."

The children were on the floor entranced as they were attacked and conquered, John handing the baby to the delighted woman so he could play too and Carl sat by Ren watching as his son gushed over a little multicoloured one.

"Do you like that one love?" he asked as he rubbed Ren's back showing his immense pride in his sweetling, "Think we need one too?"

Ren stopped gushing and looked up at Carl with huge eyes, "Really Daddy? Really? All mine? I would share but...mine?"

"Sure, your sister won't care. She will just sit and laugh as it runs up my bloody leg I suppose we could get her one too, two can keep each other company" Carl smiled and Ren clasped the kitten to him with delight as he leaned into his hug.

"Well Ton?" Ianto asked and Ton looked at the black and white one he was currently examining, his face a picture of concentration, as if choosing at a horse sale.

It was Walter that noticed, his father's heart showing. "What's that Aunty?"

"Oh. That's number eight" she sighed and Ianto realised only seven kittens were marauding. "The runt."

Ianto flinched as he watched Walter pull back the blanket to look at the tiny kitten, curled in a ball.

"He's alone" Walter said sadly, reaching out to scoop the ball up for a cuddle, "Hello baby."

"Like I said, she had eight. He came last, too long in the birth. He's just a runt and not for re-homing. He'll be taken care of when my son gets here at the weekend." She said with a huff, "I never keep the runts."

"Well I do" Ianto's voice was low and full of anger as he watched Walter's face, his son's eyes firmly on Ton who was oblivious to the problem forming. "Walter, what do you think?"

"I think I chose my new pet" Walter said as he firmly shoved the kitten into his shirt and hugged it, "I'm a runt meself."

"Yes, you were" Ianto softened as he remembered the incubator and his poor little sweetling hooked to all those machines, "But you were feisty. You have your mum's strength."

"A lot of me Tad too" Walter said softly as he peered into his shirt and smiled, "He's so sweet."

Badger had been nosing one and Ton picked it up, "This one Badger? You think this might do?"

"That's a girl" Mrs Carmitty said as she relaxed, seeing she was forgiven for her gaff and as she looked at Ton she realised why she had been so silly. "She's number four I think."

"Ah. See? Badger knows." Ton said happily, "I'm number four too. See? Stephen, Walter, Babs, Me, Monkey. I'm number four! Perfect Badger Man!"

"I want the white fluffy one Papa" Babs purred, "Please Papa love?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he watched John look at him, then Jack with open horror at being put on the spot and Ianto leaned back, determined to let him sweat it out.

"Ah...we have Monkey love, maybe Taddy and Daddy will be busy with the other ones..."

"Walter has one, Ton has one and I bet Stephen is gonna snavel that black one chewing on Taddy's shoe!" she pouted, "Why do I miss out? Coz I'm a girl?"

Oh, low blow.

"Hey, don't scream sexism at me!" he spluttered and Chrys rolled her eyes as she saw that their child had already won, as did Babs who then finally looked at the true adult of the family.

"Taddy? Can we all have one please?"

Ianto sighed as he shrugged.

Three....four....whatever.

It was going to be madness either way.


	51. cuddles for the babies

The kittens were in a wee clump of fluffy goodness with Grub looking at them. His face showed his mother's heart as he gently nuzzled them and settled around the basket to protect them. Ianto felt a wee twist to his heart seeing Myfanwy in the silly dog that finally seemed to be growing out if his puppy brain ways.

Ianto knew next door were having their own little party, well both next doors as Bethy had wangled the other kittens so all eight kittens were now homed, four here and two at each of the neighbouring houses.

Ianto hoped the twins remembered their manners, their little hands still a bit grabby sometimes but he had spoken gently to them as he had cuddled them against him, their little heads nodding with wide serious eyes as they promised their beloved uncle they would be nice to them. I mean, they are almost five now and they were gentle with the dogs and old Lady Emma when she deemed them worthy of her attention.

Names were flying about more than they did with Harley and as Ianto sat in his chair with the little baby in his arms he watched the firelight stroke the fur of the little ones and then held his breath as Lady Emma stalked into the room and froze as she spied the basket.

The others were in the kitchen doing dishes or wrestling Ton through the bath, Ianto the only witness to the power play as she stalked the basket with open malice, her back arched and tail curved back over her with her teeth gleaming in a silent yowl of displeasure.

Ianto let his breath out slowly as she leaned forward to experimentally sniff, then a paw raised and he now stifled a giggle as she poked at the little black one's bum.

Grub raised his head and regarded her, then leaned in for a nose bump before settling again and she seemed to consider things as she sat by the hearth glaring at the nest of fur covered vipers.

Finally.

She delicately picked her way through the mess of limbs and settled in the basket to cuddle them, her rusty purr starting as she accepted them into her home.

Ianto sighed with relief, then jumped as the phone went and laughed at himself, reaching for the receiver, "Hello?"

"Oh god, they keep squeaking" Carl whined down the phone, "This terrible squeaking and I can't seem to calm them. Izzy is getting upset and she wants to sleep with them but I know she will smother them in their sleep. What do I do?"

"Oh dear" Ianto said softly, "Tried a hot water bottle?"

"She doesn't really...oh. For the kittens?"

"Yes" Ianto laughed softly at his friend, "Look, fill a hotty, put it in the bottom of the basket and let them feel it. Like sleeping on mama's tummy. They will settle together."

"Shit thanks" Carl said happily and as he hung up Ianto wondered how things were going at the cottage so he rang and Bethy answered in her prim cute voice.

"Hello love, I wanted to know how your babies are" Ianto crooned happily and she squealed, still full of happiness.

"The mama cat found them" she giggled, "Came through the doggy door and settled in the bed with them like it was no big deal."

"Goodness, I never thought. Living so close of course she will" Ianto laughed with her, "Just make sure she sees food and stuff for them and she will be happy. If she thinks they are cold or sad she will try to steal them and carry them back to her house so make sure she is fussed on and feels that they are safe and loved there."

"Mama said the same" she assured him happily, "She called Missus Whatsherface and she said it was OK, she shuts the cats out at night, I mean how mean is that?"

"Some people do tuppence" Ianto smiled softly, "But we know better. Cats are wonderful bed warmers."

"Exactly Uncle" she said happily, "Uncle?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I have a sleep over?"

"Ask mama and daddy first but yes, come over and if you are in your nightie remember your robe" Ianto smiled then listened to her yelling at her parents as she hung up without saying goodbye.

Gods, she was a good match to Babs.


	52. oops I turned too fast...Vertigo

It happened so fast.

One minute Ianto was at the kitchen bench mixing dough and the next he found himself on the floor with Grub nuzzling him gently while whining.

Ianto tried to sit up and his head swam so he let himself lay again, wondering what the hell he had done this time.

"Grub, go get Daddy" Ianto tried, "Go get Daddy."

The dog seemed to consider and then wandered off. Ianto hoped like hell he had at least some of his mother's brains and was rewarded when the dog returned. Titan looked equally concerned and Ianto struggled not to laugh as he saw Grub's father padding in behind him.

Well he did say get daddy.

Titan knew what to do, of course and his huge braying bark filled the house as he stood over Ianto protectively, calling to all within earshot.

Stephen came to see what the noise was, shocked to hear a dog barking and he raced to Ianto with horror, "Taddy. Oh god, are you OK?"

"I don't know love" Ianto said truthfully, "I don't remember falling. Maybe I slipped and hit my head? My sugar levels might be off, I don't know."

Stephen gently gathered Ianto into his arms startling him as he lifted him up and carried him to the sofa and Walter was entering as Stephen walked past, "Tad?"

"He was on the kitchen floor, had a dizzy spell or something" Stephen puffed out as he settled Ianto on the sofa and Ianto stroked his face lovingly.

"Just like your father, so strong and lovely" Ianto crooned as Stephen kissed his forehead.

"What are you making in there?" Walter asked as he started to fold his sleeves back.

"Dough, I just needed to finish platting it for the oven. The topping to sprinkle is in the bowl already darling" Ianto said as he settled back and let them fuss, Stephen reaching for the blood kit.

"Pizza bread?" Walter asked, "Yum."

Ianto was annoyed with himself as they checked his bloods and found them way too low, he had been so good lately.

"Well, the kittens have had you fussing, not to mention the Monkey Man. I think you need to slow down a bit you old fart" Stephen joked as he placed a hand gently in Ianto's shoulder, "You are important. We need you. We all need you. OK?"

Ianto sighed as he nodded, "You need to go tell your father."

"Tell him what?" Jack said as he entered and turned to toe off his boots with the newspaper in his hand, "Getting a chill to the air out there love."

"Tad had a dizzy spell" Stephen said, sweetly not saying he fell as well and Ianto was ever so grateful as Jack's horror at the thought of him feeling dizzy was bad enough.

"Now?" Jack was frantically checking the machine, "Gods, when did you eat, breakfast, what did you eat let me think, I need to get you orange juice or something, Walterâ€¦"

"Jack" Ianto crooned, "It's OK. Look, I have a glass of juice a sandwich is coming judging from Walter's banging about in the fridge and all I need is your body here against me to keep me warm."

Jack calmed and slid on the sofa to cuddle with Ianto, rubbing his back as they squished on the large cushions.

"I love this sofa" Ianto whispered as he settled.

"Me too" Jack answered softly as his most loved possession settled in his arms.


	53. Not about the bathrooms

Ianto had promised a quiet few days so when Babs entered the house in tears running for her Taddy's arms he was totally unprepared.

"Sweetheart?" Ianto looked to Skidmark who had entered behind her, his face a picture of rage.

"Skiddy?"

"You ain't gonna like it Toto" he answered as he sat and Ianto leaned back.

"Speak."

.

.

.

.

"Gods, help me with the zipper" Babs pleaded as she danced from foot to foot, "I'm bloody busting here."

"It's stuck sweetie" Skidmark grumbled as he fought with all the lace and gossamer, Babs growling as she slammed into the toilets and gathered the dress up to pee, giving a sigh of relief as she emptied her bladder, then a gasp had her looking over to realise she left the stall door open.

"Oops, sorry" she giggled, trying to close it with her foot but the woman slapped it open to look down at the girl who stood with her wee willy in her hand.

"You disusing thing" the woman hissed, "My daughter is right there you perverted creature!"

Babs ran with shame for her Skiddy.

.

.

..

Ianto sat staring at him as he retold it, his head shaking with sorrow as he told him how upset she was so he simply brought her home knowing only Ianto's arms would fix it.

Ianto nodded as he listened and then he calmly asked who the woman was and nodded some more. Skidmark watched Ianto's eyes start to narrow and knew Ianto would sort it, rising and kissing his little sweetling before heading home to his family.

Ianto sat and seethed silently as he watched his love wind down and when Jack came in from his work at the school it was to find Babs asleep on the sofa wrapped in Ianto's blanket and his husband pacing as he hissed menacingly into the phone that he was not kidding.

"If you don't sort this I will scream from the rooftops, don't think I won't" Ianto snarled, "Have you forgotten the backlash last time? Imagine the outcry, the lovely little sister of Piney treated like that. You think I will think twice about it? Really?"

"Babe?"

"Babs got accosted in the ladies for having a dick!" Ianto roared angrily, "My baby girl called a thing and a filthy creature because she pees standing up."

Jack felt a cold anger washing over him as he looked at his sweetling asleep in the sofa, "Who are you talking to?"

"Studio" Ianto barked, and then turned as if the person he was arguing with was in the room, "No. What? No. No. Look, why don't I pull my children's contracts and look for some loopholes...no wait. I don't have to. Clause seven of section D clearly states that if my child is endangered the contract is void and I can remove them from the project. If you check you will find the wording is ironclad. My daughter was made to feel afraid and endangered while in your care. l an now pulling her from your employ, along with her brother. What? Really. Really. You know, you think you are threatening me right now but sweetheart you have no idea who you are talking to. Let's see how the public likes Piney crying on their TV screens as he recounted his little sister's embarrassment. Bring it the fuck on!"

Ianto dropped the phone into the charge cradle and took a deep breath, then turned to Jack.

"Little office bitch wouldn't even put me through to the handlers. Thinks I am just another stage momâ€¦hah! I pushed record the first time she refused. Walter, shit" Ianto slumped, "Gods, I better warn him."

"I already know" Walter said as he stormed in followed by his grandfather and they stood looking down at the sleeping beauty.

"You OK with this?"

"Yep" Walter popped the P, "My sister is more important than a bloody TV show."

The Harkness-Jones family was officially at Stop-Work under protest.

Let's see how long it takes before the studio bosses get wind of the shit stirred below.


	54. still got teeth

The phone rang and Ianto answered it, "Hello. Harkness-Jones residence, Ianto speaking."

"Ianto? It's Dafyd."

"Dafyd, lovely to hear from you, how are those rewrites going?" Ianto asked calmly. "I hear Malcolm has changed the storyline again with the twins."

"Ianto, I was just wondering if you knew where the kids are? We are ready to start the bedroom scene and can't find them" Dafyd said with worry, "Did you hear anything?"

"Oh they are here because you breached contract when Babs was verbally attacked in the toilet by the new girl's mother and the office girl that told me to stuff off...er...Helen knows all about it. I told her we are on a Stop-Work and are going to the press to tell them about Babs' treatment." Ianto said with a sigh, "Terrible to have to air the dirty laundry but the public will slather and roar when they hear how she was accosted in the loo. Also, the studio's spokesperson who said you were too busy for my problems...Helen...she said we were replaceable. Well. Replace away. My children are not going to be in the same room as that bigoted woman and her child. This new character placement should have brought more diversity to the show, not harm to my trans child."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll send you a copy of the phone call with Helen shall I?" Ianto said soothingly , "I did tape it. I think the media will love hearing one of your staff scoff at my children. Even if you do not think they are important to the show the fans might."

"Ah..Ianto, I don't know what is happening, you know we love your kids, Babs is a star" Dafyd spluttered with growing horror, "Please do send me the recording and give us time to respond before going public, lets give this time to settle."

"Settle" Ianto sighed, "Dafyd you should know by now that when it comes to my babies I will never 'settle' for anything."

"Oh god"

"Look, I have to go because I have things to do and my lawyers need to get involved" Ianto said as he finished the call, "You have two hours then the shit hits the fan, OK? OK. Bye."

Ianto felt childish, petty and oh so pleased with how that had gone, walking back through to find Babs was awake and Walter was coaxing her into a bubble bath.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" he smiled gently, "I might join you."

Babs finally smiled again.


	55. A child's Logic

"I don't get it" Henry said to Ton as they sat on Rocky watching Bandit chase imaginary things in the grass.

"Me neither" Ton huffed, "She sounds like a right nutta."

"No, I mean why was it a problem is she stands up or sits down to pee" Henry said as Ton canted his head to look at him, "I meanâ€¦we all have to pee, right?"

"I think it's because she pees with a hose like us, her outtie" Ton said grandly, "Girls had an innie, boys an outtie. Like belly buttons. Girls don't have willies."

"But Babs does"

"Cos she got the wrong body by accident ya numpty" Ton giggled happily, "But she isn't the only one to get the wrong body. Some boys get girl bodies too."

"Huh" Henry said softly, "How come we have to have innies and outties anyway. Would be better if we all have the same then."

"It's because of the toilets" Ton said with a knowing nod, "Imagine if we all had to stand. All that pee. Gosh, it would be everywhere. Up the walls and on our shoes, all of us at the urinal at the same time at recess."

"Then we all should sit down with innies" Henry decided.

"Ah! See that's a trick" Ton waggled his finger, "You know girls have to get naked to pee?"

"What?"

"No outtie so it doesn't poke out their pants like ours." Ton made motions with his hands at his crotch, "They have to get naked on the bottom bits and sit to pee."

"Is that why girls line up for the loo like that" Henry sighed as it all made sense, "They take longer coz they got to get dressed again."

"Yeah and if we all sat down there would be rows and rows of loos coz we can only sit one at a time" Ton grimaced, "Who would clean all those loos?"

"Ew" Henry huffed, "Not me!"

"I think us boys have outties cos we like to talk while we pee, we can still do things together" Ton surmised, "Girls sit down because they have to wear those shoes that hurt their feet."

"Gosh, that sounds about right, I tried to wear mum's but I kept falling over, they are not easy" Henry said with wide eyes.

"Taddy can" Ton said with glee, "Daddy has some too. Ask them, they can walk in heels better than Mama Chrys."

"Yeah?" Henry asked with surprise, then grinned, "Mama said innies and outties make babies coz the outtie goes in the innie and puts the baby in the belly."

"Must be why it's called an innie." Ton said with his own surprise, "Well, there ya go then."

Both boys watched the dog as they contemplated what they had learnt today.

It all made perfect sense now.


	56. pause

Dafyd sat and watched Ianto lightly tapping the table with a finger. Jack resisted the urge to place his hand over it and instead watched John glower next to Chrys.

"We have reviewed what happened and are as appalled as you" Dafyd assured them. "This child had a bit part and has been let go. Furthermore the mother had been banned from our studios. I also intend to pass the word that she is unsavoury to work with."

"Uncle Dafyd" Babs said as she walked in, her silk robe covering her matching silk PJs, all pink of course.

"Princess" he crooned, "I was horrified to hear what happened, my poor little flower, come here for a cuddle now and let me see that you are OK."

Babs rushed to his lap and leaned against him, "She was mean. She perved on me willy and then called me wrong. Who looks at someone's willy when they are peeing. Taddy says nobody is to look at my willy unless it's a doctor or my Bethy when we are married."

"No darling, I agree" Dafyd soothed, "Body bits are special and only for those we feel safe to share with."

"I wish I had the right body" she said sadly, her little voice full of remorse, "It's all so messed up. I didn't mean to be born wrong."

"Sweetheart, you are not wrong" he said softly, "You are perfectly sweet. Your heart, your soul is perfect. The vessel isn't right that's all. Just a vessel. If your Taddy pours your chocolate milk from a glass to a mug it still tastes good, right? You will always be beautiful no matter what body you are in."

"She made me feel dirty" Babs shivered, "She wouldn't let me close the door, pushing into the stall and she looked at me willy."

"Some thought you should have your own toilet but I told them to stop being bloody idiots" he said to her, then looked at Ianto, "Babs is a girl. She needs to use the ladies like any girl. God, this is so stupid. Grown people acting like idiots."

"My sister is a girl" Walter said slowly, "She is a girl who uses the girl's facilities. I do not want her using mine. Boys make mess, we have our tackle out and about and it smells. She is delicate and sweet. She should be allowed to be herself. Christ almighty, it's like 'back of the bus' shit."

"Language" Babs scolded and Walter smiled lovingly at her.

"Sorry sweetling, I am just so angry for you."

"Of course you are" she smiled sweetly, "But imagine when uncle Idris hears."

"Uncle Idris?" Dafyd asked.

"Yes. He's the head of the Hoodlum Clan." She said grandly, "Skiddy probably already reported to him."

Ianto groaned, he had forgotten about that.

.

.

.

.

I am taking a wee break so you may not get updates for a few days. I have to shake my funk. Sorry to those of you still reading my junk. xxx


	57. Talent

Jack was walking into the house with Dafyd in tow, the large bouquet of flowers for Babs firmly clutched in Dafyd's hands and as Jack opened the door the unmistakable sound of Lady Gaga filled the air making Jack hesitate, then rush into the main room with glee.

Dafyd followed and froze at what he found waiting.

Ianto was wearing tight black leggings that showed his legs were those of a swimmer, his toned body moving to the music with a dark burgundy waistcoat that matched the heels perfectly. The six inch stilettos were slamming down on the floor as Ianto gyrated and danced, Babs entranced as she watched her Taddy show her that you could definitely dance in heels. Jack sat in his chair, on the edge with a look of total adoration as he saw the lovely man he had married so long ago strut his stuff, the years dropping away as he suddenly saw his husband and sashayed over to twerk for him.

Babs hooted as Walter yelled and covered his eyes, Ton doing his own version of dancing that looked more like head banging in the corner as Badger sat and blinked slowly.

Finally the song ended and Ianto laughed as he leaned in to kiss Jack, "Cariad. The tea is almost ready, I just wanted to air these old things. Remember these?"

"Yeah" Jack croaked out as Ianto raised one perfectly toned leg to run his hand up to the heel and look up at the shoe now pointed at the ceiling, his posture true and there was no sign of shaking or balance issues.

That swimming pool had been the best idea EVER

"Dafyd!" Babs squealed and Ianto lowered the leg then turned to look at the man still in the doorway, then he smiled. The dark lipstick matched of course and he looked like the devil himself as he stalked towards the man caught in his gaze.

"Well now, lovely" Ianto purred as he plucked the flowers from the grip of the stunned studio exec, "I'll put these in water shall I? See Cariad, man enough to bring flowers."

"I bring flowers, I got you some...oh. Yeah. Ok, point!" Jack nodded as he sniffed, "Tea?"

"Fish pie and mushy peas" Ianto called back, "Dafyd? Staying dear?"

"Yes please" he called back as he slipped onto the sofa and looked at Walter, pleased to see him looking so happy as well. "Did you get the dates?"

"Yes, it will be nice to have a break during the Olympics" Walter smiled softly, "Spend some time at the cabin maybe ... Tad? Cabin?"

"Yes dear"

"Ton can take some school work with him and we can spend a few days at the lake just exiting" Walter grinned, "Its lovely there. Babs can be herself."

"She should be herself everywhere" Dafyd frowned, "Lovely wee sweetie, your Tad is so..."

"Fit" Walter finished for him, "Should have seen him before the Cancer and stuff. Mind you, he can rock a frock like you can't believe. Babs gets a lot of her taste from him."

"She is like a wee Aubrey Hepburn sometimes" he gushed, "I keep wanting to get her a pair of those old fashioned glassed with the wings. I bet she would look so cute."

"Why not" Walter asked, "She loves dressing up, why not make her a wee doll. You have seen these right?"

Walter pulled out the album with some personal shots of Babs in full fluffs, pointing out outfits she had created and he had been her muse for. Dafyd looked and saw a young woman looking back in some shots, the beauty already shining.

"I need to renew her contract" he muttered, "Talent can't slip away."

Walter smiled as he leaned back and hummed softly.

His little sister would want for nothing.


	58. arriving with a splash

"Shit, shit, shit" Ianto was running, pounding down the cobbles as he kept trying Jack's phone.

Ton was at school thank the Gods so he had moved the Jam off the stove, turned the stove off and ran like a cut cat.

The baby was coming.

Two days away from the induction due to the little bugger being stubborn and she had finally managed to shift him on her own.

Now.

Middle of the fucking day.

Ianto burst into the house, heading for the birthing pool in the back room where Charlie was moaning softly, Bobby no help as she panicked around the edge and Ianto saw Jack there in the flapping hands for a moment, making him smile as he pushed her into the chair and started toeing off his shoes.

"How far apart... at least tell me you two are timing this" Ianto panted as he pulled off the shirt next followed by his trousers and soon he was down to his boxers as he clambered into the water, "Fuck. This is too cold. More hot silly wench."

Charlie moaned as Ianto slid behind her to cradle her, his hands testing the belly and nodding as he felt it's tightness. The midwife slammed into the room eagerly and joined the madness.

"What else" Bobby demanded as she used a jug of hot water, then looked at Ianto and she saw the livid scars on his body for the first time. Ianto was oblivious as he crooned, the scars from the explosion, then right back as far as the car accident made for a patchwork quilt of pain.

"Bobby, get in the other side. Come on, you are such a star" he crooned to Charlie and she leaned into him with relief, his voice a balm as he told her she was doing everything right, it was all fine and going as it should. Soon there was a little head crowning and Ianto was excitedly hugging her to him as he gasped at the fine dark hair waving in the water, the blood swirling away, then there was a head and as he watched the little body followed with a rush.

The midwife gently scooped him from the water and lifted him up so Charlie and Bobby could hold him. Ianto slid from her side leaving Bobby and Charlie alone to bask in their son and he shakily got out of the water, his emotions so strong that he was shaking like a leaf.

"He is so perfect" Bobby said softly, "Look. Ianto, he has your little nose."

Ianto peered down at his...son.

His hair was soft delicate curls as it was drying and Bobby was stroking it with wonder as Charlie bemoaned it as the reason for her heartburn she had been suffering. Long fingers splayed across her chest and then he opened his eyes to stare up, directly at his father.

Ianto was transfixed as he stared down into his own stormy gaze.

He was a little mirror image.

And he was bloody perfect!


	59. Dom?

Ianto arrived back home shattered so he slumped on the sofa and stared into space for a while. Ton sorted that out for him once he got home, his yelling and excitement at a certificate putting paid to any introspective musing.

"Oh wow, look" Ianto smiled as he accepted it and Ton looked at his Taddy for a while, noting his hair was all curly.

"You have a bath?"

"Bobby and Charlie had their baby" Ianto gushed happily, "remember the big pool he was going to be born in? Well it happened. Just now. He is sweet, healthy and looks like me."

"Really?" Ton asked with wide eyes, "Do they make suits that small?"

Ianto laughed as he saw the little gleam in his son's eye that was pure Harkness cheek, pulling him in and kissing him. "I'm glad they have him now. No they can know how wonderful it is to have a special piece of love. Just like I have you. So blessed."

Ton snuggled and then sat up, "Did you do a picture?"

Ianto pointed to his phone and Ton excitedly snatched it up, soon looking at the two pictures Ianto had taken as he tried to restrain himself from going mental.

"Same nose" Ton said happily as he pointed, "Yep. He's one of us for sure."

"Sweet huh?"

"Did they name him?" Ton asked as he settled back in his lovely Taddy's arms and Ianto said they hadn't. "Gotta be a good one. He gonna be big and strong. Needs a strong name like ...Ton."

"Yes, you have a wonderful name. Carlton, after your Dad's Daddy. It is shortened to Ton because you are all that and a packet of crisps" Ianto crooned as his little boy hummed happily, twisting in his arms for a kiss.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he wandered in. "A lovefest without the love muffin?"

"Look, Charlie pooped out the baby" Ton said and Jack blinked, then snorted as he leaned in to look at the photo and he froze as he saw Ianto's fine features staring back.

"Wow"

"Yeah" Ton said as he pulled the phone back, "He's cute."

Ianto smiled up at Jack and pouted for a kiss, "I tried calling you."

"Dropped it in Mrs McGovern's loo" Jack shrugged, "Second time this month. I don't know how plumbers do it."

Probably put them in their plumber tool boxes" Ton shrugged, "Laws I don't want to talk in one that had been swimming in there. You put it to your face. Does it smell? Can I smell it?"

"Ew, no" Jack laughed, "It's buggered. I'll get another one tomorrow."

"Maybe there are plumber phones" Ton frowned, "Should be. Like, swimmers have those phone condom things."

Jack looked at Ianto who was staring at his son with shock, "Pardon?"

"They put the phone in them so they can't get wet" Ton explained, "Look. In the magazine about cameras. See?"

Ton pulled one of Walter's camera magazines over and flicked through, pointing at the waterproof case and Jack sniggered as it did look like a thin membrane.

Ianto didn't know if he should be worried that his son knew what a condom was or impressed that he had seen the likeness. "Where did you have condoms?"

"We blew them up for the back of the car when mister and missus Evans got married the other day" Ton rolled his eyes, "Stephen put one on his head, remember?"

"Ah" Ianto frowned. He did remember and had warned them to stop playing with them like that.

"I still don't know why people have them though" Ton continued, "They were useless. Can't even make a balloon animal with them."

Jack had to leave the room as the snorts of laughter vomited from him.

Cheeky wee man had obviously spent ages examining them.


	60. A Rose would smell so sweet

"You can't" Ianto said again, the sleeping baby in his arms being held tightly as he adored him even as he tried to argue with both women.

"We can do whatever we like" Bobby said firmly and Ianto looked again at his little miniature twin, the little nose wrinkling.

"I'll not allow it" Ianto was being forceful as well, looking at each woman as he drove home his decision in the matter.

"Well, too late" Charlie said smugly, "We already did it. Here, if you don't believe me here's a copy printed from the internet site."

Ianto picked up the piece of paper to look at a lovely black and white photo of the wee one, pale and ethereal as a background for the stern black words printed over top.

"The official one is coming via courier, a couple of days" Charlie said as she watched Ianto drink in the words, "We wanted you to have this now. We always intended doing it so you can't do a dammed thing about it."

"But this is so final" Ianto sighed as he looked at the government seal, both women laughing at him.

IFAN MARCUS PALMER

The words looked so fierce, so strong and Ianto swallowed back tears as he looked down at his son, his own little darling.

FATHER: IANTO HARKNESS-JONES

It was right there boldly stated.

"I love Marcus" Ianto finally said and Charlie smiled.

"My little brother who died when he was just a little kid, hit by a car" Bobby said, "I wanted him remembered."

Ton wandered in and leaned on his Taddy, looking at the baby with glee, "Hello there bubba"

"Ifan" Ianto said proudly, "They are calling him Ifan."

"Oh. Good name that" Ton nodded, "My middle name is Ianto, like my Taddy's but Ifan is pretty good little fella."

"Ifan is Ianto" Ianto laughed softly, "Like Billy for William."

"Really?" Ton considered, "Huh. You are double lucky then, Taddy's name but in another way. You can be a big strong man like him."

Ianto smiled softly "Ton. Remember I helped make him? This is the baby I helped make. He's kind of like your brother."

"Really?" Ton looked again, reaching out to stroke the soft hair, "You really are one of us then. Poor wee chap. Such a pity, never mind. Two Mamas will help you."

Soft laughter as they all watched Ton look at the birth certificate.

"Ifan Marcus Palmer" he said slowly as he read it, "Ha. That's funny. So funny. Suits him."

Ton wandered over to the sofa and pulled out a book before flopping down to check the TV guide, this mouth moving slowly as he silently read the programmes. Badger danced by Ianto's chair as he begged for a sniff of the baby.

"How do you mean?" Bobby called out, unable to restrain herself.

"Ifan Marcus Palmer" Ton said slowly. "I for Ifan. M for Marcus and P for Palmer. IMP. He is a bit of an imp, once I teach him some stuff he will really suit that. We will have wonderful adventures. Tonny and the Imp."

Ianto started to laugh softly.

Trust Ton.


	61. Babies and bums

Charlie and Bobby sat comfortably on the sofa with Chrys, the baby clothes on the coffee table being gone over.

"See this?" Chrys held up a tiny onesie with a picture of a teddy bear on its bum, "So sweet. Never got to wear it. First time I tried it on the butterball was too big already."

"Awww, well it will fit wee Ifan for sure" Bobby gushed happily as she added it to the pile.

"This one was sent from my great aunt" Charlie held out a little matinee jacket, "Just not his colouring at all. Orange."

"Oh lovely!" Chrys gushed knowing her little one with his pale blonde hair would pop in it and so they swapped and shared as Ianto sat in a sea of calm, propped in his huge char with a baby in each arm totally oblivious to the world around him.

Monkey was asleep, as he usually was once he was in Ianto's arms but wee Ifan was wide awake and examining his father's features with a steely gaze as Ianto smiled down at him happily.

"Now these!" Chrys held up a tiny pair of socks, "These go up to his knees and are brilliant inside the onesie at might to keep him warm if he kicks the blankets off. I just got the next size up for Mr Blobby."

"Oh, I looked for some of these" Bobby said gleefully, the tiny blue socks fitting in her hand.

A strange sensation had Ianto leaning over the babies to look down at the floor where a kitten had discovered his shoelace and was currently killing it was extreme malice, another kitten stalking it's sibling with a look of evil glee.

Grub wandered past and they froze as if statues, watching him with just their wide eyes following him as he went outside, then the game continued as Ianto grinned gleefully.

Babies everywhere.

"Hello" Idris called as he entered, followed by a proud Gene carrying his sleeping daughter still in her car seat. Idris placed a bag of clothes down and the women cooed as they dug into the things the little queen no longer fitted. Although Neve was a girl she did wear a lot of unisex clothes, especially reds and pastels.

"Look, too big for the capsule, her first real ride in a big girl seat"Gene gushed happily, "Was asleep until we turned up the lane, can you believe it?"

"This lovely country air" Charlie laughed, "Did you open a window and let the fresh air in?"

"About ten minutes past, yeah" Idris snorted as he watched his baby get dumped into a chair and Gene stalked the babies much as the kittens stalked each other.

"So, this is the newbie" he whispered.

"Ifan" Ianto said with obvious pride, "Ifan Marcus."

"Imp" Ton said from the floor where he lay with a kitten balancing in his chest asleep, "They called him Imp. Isn't that the most perfect name for a little man?"

"Well, personally I think Ton is" Idris said lovingly, "But I am biased. The only Ton I have ever known is awesome."

Tom shone with delight as he clambered up, barely remembering the kitten that yowled with annoyance as it got dumped in the basket and Ton ran for a cuddle with his uncle.

"Tea?" Ianto finally came out of his trance and Walter called for the kitchen that he and Stephen were already on it. Seems they were great at entertaining and had their Tad's gift for feeding the troops. Ianto was so proud of his young men.

"Where's Jack?" Idris asked as he gently gathered Monkey into his arms and stepped back as Gene whimpered for Ifan.

"Mr Evans had a flat tyre and Jack is rotating the tyres as well" Ianto rolled his eyes, "I swear they are finding jobs for him to amuse him."

"Well, he is lovely to watch" Idris said softly, "Those denim jeans do hug so sweetly when he bends over and...hey Jack."

"Hey guys, hey lover" Jack leaned over to kiss Ianto and Idris and Gene canted their heads, then turned to find the women looking at well.

Well seriously.

If you can't appreciate the shape of a nice arse you must be dead.


	62. Izzy plus one calls for tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/yyxddjtrj/)  
>    
> 

Ianto was at the kitchen sink doing dishes when he heard tapping and he turned his head to find Izzy standing at the glass door to the connecting garden between their two houses, her tongue calmly licking the glass panelling.

The cat in her arms was not one of the kittens, rather it was a large tabby that looked considerably shocked at the turn of events that had led him here and Ianto stifled a giggle as he knelt and waved through the glass, watching the little face light up as she now held the cat out like an offering.

Ianto rose and opened the door, "Ah, Madam Izzy Bum. How lovely it is to see you. Do come on for tea."

"Ta" she said just as grandly, tripping in and getting caught with ease by those loving arms that helped her regain her feet with a kiss.

"And I see you have brought a friend, wonderful. Is he having tea too?"

"Yeash" she nodded as she pottered over to the corner of the room where a little table and chairs waited for impromptu high teas with furry company and she pulled out a doll's highchair to stuff the cat in, patting it's head before sitting next to it.

The cat seemed so shocked that it sat there with slow blinking that became a focused stare as a plate of food was lowered to little hands.

"There we are, lollies for kitties" Ianto crooned and Izzy squealed as her 'friend' got his plate of kibble then Ianto brought over a plate of little slices of cake.

"There we are, sample those and I shall get the sandwiches" he said in the same posh voice "Would madam like milk or lemonade toady?"

"Lemmy pweeez" she said grandly, waving a hand at him as she looked hungrily at the plate, then dug in.

Ianto looked up as Jarred appeared, his flustered look turning to amusement as he spied his daughter at her favourite cafe with the food.

"I was on the loo and she just took off" he laughed, "Little bugger has worked out the kiddy locks for the side door."

"No bother, I was making some tea anyway" Ianto said happily as a sippy cup was placed down as well as a saucer of milk beside the kitty treats.

"Fank oooo" a polite little voice said as wee hands clapped and he lent down to kiss her lovingly then settled at the big table with his other guest.

"These are nice" Jarred said as he bit into a cookie.

"Stephen" Ianto said as explanation and Jarred made a noise of interest as he munched.

The tea had seeped and Ianto poured it, then a little "Ta?" was heard so he reached out for the now empty sippy cup and prepared a really milky brew before handing it back. The hummed happiness as she downed it was thanks enough as she forgot her manners for a second.

She is only a wee bit after all.

And he does love them all.


	63. Definately a Ton

63

"Ton!" Ianto called again, this time there was more concern in his voice as the panic started to set in and Jack turned to soothe him as he wrung his hands together.

It had been a trip out for a picnic, a nice day away with just the three...OK four of them if you count Badger. Badger had taken off after a rabbit and Ton had followed gleefully, Ianto trying to pack up the remains of the picnic as Jack went after them only to return muddy and alone.

Jack hadn't wanted to alarm Ianto and said they were probably doubling back in the other direction to him but Ianto was on high alert as he scanned for his child, overly tense as he yelled once more.

"CARLTON!"

Shit. Jack followed meekly as he watched his husband start to let go of the fear and anger started to creep in. Hopefully the wee guy wasn't in too much trouble if they...

"CARLTON IANTO HARKNESS-JONES GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

Nope. He's burned.

Ianto was walking forcefully now, striding out as he scanned the area, the grass seeming to bow to him on the breeze as he looked for the errant beasts, canting his head to listen and then he swung to stare back in the direction they had come from, leaning forward like an aerial trying to pick up better reception.

Jack tried it but it didn't make any bloody difference for him. Couldn't hear a damned thing.

Ianto placed his hands on his hips and huffed, then his eyes widened and he started to head back towards the vehicle at speed, Jack unable to keep up as Ianto defied his body and ran.

Shit, he was going to pay for that later.

They reached the car park and Ianto slowed, then stopped as Jack came to a panting, gasping halt beside him and looked at the partially open side door to the vehicle. Jack walked forward and reeled back with horror at what he saw trying to stop Ianto but his husband was already pushing past to make a sound in his throat that warned of groundings and no puddings for the foreseeable.

Ton was in his usual back seat watching the DVD player like nothing was wrong, his heavy lidded eyes showing he was moments away from snoozing as Badger peeked over the seats happily, his tongue lolling.

What really took Ianto's gaze was the mud.

Obviously Badger had checked the DVD and found it boring so not only had he slithered over the cream upholstery with his muddy undercarriage, he had slithered back leaving a snail trail of carnage bullet pointed with paw prints.

Ianto bit his lip and Jack wondered if it would be ten or a hundred his love was counting in his head this time. Probably the hundred. A ton for Ton.

Thank god for scotch guard.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	64. Vader's nutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/52sah1svj/) [](https://postimage.io/)

A mask.

Ton had decided to show his displeasure at being punished by wearing a Darth Vader mask all day. He had only opened the front to eat, keeping his head turned away from his father as he sulked and Ianto was finding it increasingly annoying.

It was not like Ton to hold a grudge, usually a happy little man who got over things he was really holding on to the punishment he had received for the Badger Incident. Apparently the ride home had been in a scary silence as Jack drove and Ianto stared straight ahead with a blank expression.

Jack had led the boy inside as Ianto had attacked the vehicle with cleaners and rags, the soft growling as the vehicle shook warning Jack that Ianto was not about to relax on this one.

"Come on, bath I think" Jack sighed as he led his boy into the bathroom and started the bath running. He peeled off the muddy clothes, then he turned and turned off the water as Badger slid into the bathtub to sit happily in the bubbles.

Jack had been too tired to argue so when Ianto had stormed into the bathroom he found Jack asleep one end of the bath and a happy boy placing a bubble crown on his dog at the other. Ianto had calmly dried and led the dog out then returned for Ton who should have seen the tick at the corner of Ianto's eye.

"Ton. I was wondering why there were all those nuttella dip cups in the back of the car" Ianto said as Ton happily raised his arms for Ianto to dry under them.

"Daddy gives them to me so I don't tell you he was driving crazy" Ton said gleefully and Jack grunted as he sat up to gape at the boy who had just dumped him in it.

"I see" Ianto nodded, "So when I say no more treats you beg to go in the car and tell Daddy he drives crazy. Daddy gets you a nutty cup and you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah" Ton laughs, "Every time!"

Jack gaped.

"I see. You trick him. You trick me too because I said no so you get Daddy to instead." Ianto was looking at Jack now who had started to get out of the bath, his shock fading to match his husband's anger. "Ton, you know that is wrong. You are cheating on the diet we agreed to with Uncle Owen."

"But I like nutty dips" Ton said with a shrug, "Daddy is the one who gets them, I just sit there."

"Ton..." Ianto took a deep breath, "remember when Stephen and Walter had that argument about who was getting Herb's hat? Remember Babs took it even though she had three already and then made out she still only had three? You are the one who found it? You told on her because she cheated, right?"

Ton knew his Tad was right and now he was suffering the burn.

No car rides with Dad for the rest of the week, grounded when not in school and the hardest one of allâ€¦no nutty cups.

Ton sat on the toilet as he contemplated his punishment knowing he was getting off light compared to some punishments Babs had incurred but still...he likes nutty cups.

Ianto walked past the bathroom and glanced in, seeing the little boy sitting there with the mask still on.

Even evil dictators need to poo I suppose.


	65. Harley?

Screaming, harsh and jagged had Ianto rolling from the bed and running down the hall to John and Chrys slamming in and snatching the limp body without even registering that he was wake.

Ianto rubbed the limp body gently as he felt for a pulse and Chrys sobbed into John's chest as Ianto started to bow into the little man's face.

"Babe?" Jack asked from the doorway, the phone in his hand.

"Yeah, call it" Ianto gasped, then covered the baby's face completely with his mouth, the little mouth and nose disappearing as he ever so gently filled wee lungs, then he started to count, twenty compressions, then another breath.

His hands shook and he swore, "JACK. I can't feel the pulse point."

Chris wailed and Ianto looked up, "No. no. My hands don't work, no feeling in the fingers tonight."

Jack knelt and pushed against the tiny armpit and Ianto watched intently, then Jack nodded, Ianto raised the baby and breathed again, this time not dong compressions as he again held the baby out to Jack and Jack took him, breathing again, then feeling.

"Getting stronger" Jack said softly as Chrys sat up with raw hope in her face, watching as Ianto and Jack crowded around her sweetling.

John was out of the bed, pulling on clothes and then getting some for her, "Baby, they called an ambulance, Come on love."

"Not waiting" Jack snapped, "Into the SUV, We will meet them on the road, come on"

It was a sleepy Carl that staggered though the back garden to slump on the sofa and wave them off as they sped out the door and into the SUV, Ianto talking calmly to Chrys as John now held his son gently against himself watching the tiny chest move ever so slightly.

The ambulance was soon seen tearing towards them and Jack flicked his own lights before pulling over and they were transferred with oxygen flowing across Harley's face.

The drive behind that ambulance was the longest of Ianto's life as they sped to the hospital where Owen was waiting.

Ianto hoped they had found him in time.

How long had he not been breathing?


	66. He's OK folks

Babs looked at her Taddy forlornly from Idris' lap as Gene comforted Ton.

"It's something they can't explain" Ianto was speaking gently as he tried to comfort his babies, "They believe that their little brains are trying so hard to keep up with everything in their new world that they get so tired and they...forget."

"Forget?" Babs whimpered.

"Yeah. So much to remember, to think about and as they sleep their wee brains forget to take a breath" Ianto spread his hands as he spoke to show he was being as truthful as he could. "They still can't' fix something like that and some babies just forget they are meant to be breathing so they stop. There are lot of names, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or SIDS for short, Crib deathâ€¦all I know is that Mama woke because Harley wasn't doing his wee snuffle snore and she knew what to do. She saved him just by waking up. His wee brain forgot, her mama brain didn't."

Babs was now wiping at her face as she listened, nodding or show she understood, "Will he do it again?"

"I hope not" Ianto sighed, "Look. Uncle Owen is getting a top of the line anti SIDS crib. It has all these sensor things built in that monitor the baby's breathing and stuff. If Harley so much as farts we will know. If he goes too still, his chest stops moving to signal breath an alarm will sound to not only alert us but scare him into breathing too. Thank the gods he still sleeps next to Mama's bed, his wee crib so close she could snatch him up and call out."

"Butâ€¦he might do it again" Stephen spoke now, his own horror starting to wear off, "This alarm is top of the line? Hang on."

Stephen hooked the laptop over and soon the kids were crowded around googling SIDS and how they could help.

Ianto felt proud of his babies for their huge hearts.

"Maybe we need one of those" Gene said with a frown.

Idris snorted, "She's not new anymore love."

Ianto was thinking the same thing as he texted Owen for a second crib.

His son was new.

So brand new he had that new baby smell.


	67. car trip

Ianto wasn't too sure about it but had been comforted by Owen.

"Look, you have it all planed, you promised the kids and if you are there or here you will still pine like a bloody mother hen" Owen had said sternly "You will go to the cabin, let the kids be kids while they still can and me and the Toshi queen will come stay over to look after all these bloody cats."

As Owen spoke a couple of the 'bloody cats' were being cuddled possessively, Owen stroking them like some little evil baddie in a James Bond movie.

"Thank you Owen" Ianto smiled, knowing the babies would both be inspected vigorously as Owen bemoaned the smell, his lips twitching as he snuck little cuddles and kisses. Still a sweetheart that one.

So they loaded up the SUV and Ianto stole final kisses before settling to let Jack drive.

"Tadda!"

"Yes Ton"

"I forgot my hat."

"Beside you."

"Ah!"

"Tad?"

"You hat is in the hatbox darling, I packed the pretty straw one with the flowers."

"Oh lovely."

"Um, Tad?"

"Yes, the camera gear was found still on the sofa, I packed it Walt and Stephen before you comment I saw the remote control cars as well."

"Thanks Tad."

"Awesome Tad."

"Um."

"Jack. You always forget to add the book you were reading, I always pack it and you never read a single chapter."

"Oh. Thanks."

Ianto settled and then stifled a groan as he realised something had been forgotten after all and he turned to say so only to get a face full of tongue as Grub assured him that he had remembered to pack himself between the boys.

Ton and Babs sat happily in the very back with Badger as they talked about adventures and Ianto looked though the back window at the horse float and then turned with a soft smile.

Tick, tick and tick.

Then Ianto glanced over at his husband and grinned, something Jack noticed.

"What?"

"I love you Cariad" Ianto sighed happily and Jack smiled softly as he watched his love start to drift off.

"I love you too Tiger Pants."

,

,

,

,

Sorry not many posts today becuase I spent all of yeaterday getting a goat home. Yes. A goat. Not one of those cute ones that run and bounce and play. No. This is the size of a donkey and took up the entire back seat of my car. Yes. My car. Beelzabub came home politely seated in the car despite his previous owner being terrified of him and him putting her on her arse with a slap of his huge horns as a final goodbye before hopping into the open vehicle to settle and stare ahead waiting to go. All the dogs seem OK with him and he is currently eatting blackberries on my property like they are lollies. Go figure. Like the four dogs, two cats, 13 chooks and 2 land ducks are not enough to make me feel like Farmer Jones? Good gods. The woman was so eager to be rid of him she did not tell me he was a large mountain goat. HAHAHAHAHA/ NB: He loves his face stroked and he sort of purrs.

 

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/70jc4blgv/) [](https://postimage.io/)


	68. Wolf

The children were racing around like they were all Ton's age again and Ianto felt renewed as well, glowing with delight as his babies all screamed and roared as they chased the dogs and generally acted more like their Dad than their Tad.

Ianto was loving it.

"TADDA!" Ton roared and Ianto rose to carefully pick his way through the many bags dumped on the ground, he refused to move them as he had been 'ordered' to do nothing, and he headed over to the start of the nature walk.

"Baby?" he called, trying to see his little man.

"DADDDDDDDDDD"

Now Ianto was worried, Ton only tried the back-up call to his Dad if his Tad was too slow. Ianto picked up speed, "Ton, where are you love?"

Further down the patch Ianto could see Jack heading toward him at speed, the kids behind and he was calling as well, "Son call back to us, where are you?"

"Jack?"

"He was right behind us sweetheart" Jack promised, "I didn't even know he had left the group."

"TON"

Everyone yelled.

"Here"

He was right beside them and they all screamed with fright, even Walter who burst into large roars of laughter like his Tad did. Jack and Stephen went into Harkness Mode and scolded the child while Babs simply stepped behind him to see where he had been.

"Oh wow!"

Ton led them in and there was a small clearing with wild flowers growing no larger than a double bed mattress. Laying in the sweet scene was a large black dog that seemed to be ignoring them as he slept.

"Shit" Jack spluttered, "Big."

"Wolf?" Babs asked with her hands on her hips and the boys turned to look at her with their usual 'Babs shut up' look. Walter moved closer and Ianto became concerned "Careful love. He might be a bit wild."

"Hey boy" Walter said softly reaching out to touch the dog's pelt and the dog jumped with shock, swinging to look at him with wide eyes.

"Shit. I think he's deaf" Jack said, "He didn't know we were here after all that noise?"

"Collar" Ton said, "He's someone's."

"Ton's right, he is someone's love." Ianto agreed as his heart returned to normal, Walter now rubbing the large dog's ears as it moaned with delight. "He's well fed and groomed. We need to call around, maybe go ask in town. He's deaf then he might have chased a rabbit and forgot which way he went. His human can't call him back see?"

"I didn't know doggies can be deaf" Ton said with wonder, "Can they?"

"Deaf, blindâ€¦yeah" Ianto smiled, "Even special ones. Yes, doggies can get sick, feel sad and even laugh. You know you've seen Badger laugh at something."

"Because he has a soul" Ton said happily as he looked back at the cabin where they had left the dogs. "Badger is a little man in a big furry coat with a big heart."

Ianto smiled as he pulled his son to him, glad they had left the dogs asleep inside the cabin so this big fella hadn't been startled off, "Come on darling. We can use my belt for a leash. This big man needs to get home.

The dog happily walked for the sweet little one that talked a lot with his hands and patted gently. Although he couldn't hear anything he saw the love in the little one's face that told him he was a kindred spirit.

A dog person.


	69. goodnight

'Wolf' had yet to be claimed and as there was no dog ranger available at the weekend it seemed that for the time being they had an extra dog.

The fire was crackling as Jack fed it, shuffling back to their bed as Ianto lifted the covers for him and they kissed as the night closed around the cabin. The children were at the other cabin, except for Ton who was asleep upstairs and loving the mezzanine room all to himself. And the dogs.

"Monday we will call the office" Jack said softly and Ianto hummed as he took another kiss, this time more demanding and full of promise.

"I hear him snoring" Ianto whispered and Jack made a noise of question.

"Ton, I hear the Ton snore" Ianto clarified, "Wanna tire me out too soldier?"

Jack snorted as his hands moved under the covers, followed by the rest of him and Ianto grunted as he felt Jack's lips close around him, those hands kneading and stroking as well.

"Ahhhh, Cariad" Ianto gasped, "I want you too."

Now both men were covered, Ianto's fear of Ton waking and peering over the banister to blame but Jack found it quite exciting to have both men in the complete darkness like teenagers fumbling about and they were both giggling as they repositioned themselves and now both have something to attend to.

Jack felt Ianto's fingers sliding to his hole, even as those merciful lips seemed to mock him. Ianto didn't need the Welsh vowels to show that his mouth was an exotic thing and Jack knew he was stalling out as Ianto found that small cluster of nerves in his arse, forcing Jack to grunt and pant as he writhed.

Ianto smiled as he worked, making the facial muscles change and Jack was now making so much noise it was like sharing the bedding tent with a locomotive.

Jack came and Ianto followed, the erotic noises too much and Ianto felt a great warmth in his bones as Jack moved them up the bedding and into their rightful spots.

Ianto sighed happily as he settled in his husband's arms.

Content.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, chapter 69. That's it for this one.

The next segment is now under construction. Thanks for readingxx


	70. spoiler

Ianto checked his list one more time before walking out to his son who stood waiting patiently for him. This was a hard day for them all, not least of all Walter.

"Tad?" he said softly his seventeen year old body now equal to Ianto in height and size. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just..." Ianto shrugged, his black suit stark in the bright afternoon sun as he hugged his handsome young man and Walter smiled as he returned the hug, wishing there was something more he could do to comfort him.

"Do you think we did him proud?" Ianto said softly, his breath soft against Walter's earlobe.

"Yeah" Walter pulled back and smiled as he let his hands rest on his father's shoulder, "We did. Stephen deserved it, it was a wonderful seeing off."

Ianto sighed and turned to the one who really needed comfort, Jack's shoulders slumped as he stood staring down the end of the driveway where his son had last been seen as the sleek car had slid out of sight to take him to his destiny. Ianto walked over and slid his hand into Jack's.

The next segment has started, come see xxxxx


End file.
